I'm The Only One
by Kunoichi Uchiha Sakura
Summary: the day that Roy became Fuhrer, Riza left and told no one where she was going. 5 years later she comes back with 2 kids, Ember and Travis. Royai, and some WinXEd rated for Roy's potty mouth
1. A picture of his love

I'm The Only One

Fuhrer Roy Mustang sat down at his desk. It was any normal day. Everyday had been the same for the past 5 years. Ed Elric as now 20, soon to be 21. Roy sighed, he turned around in his chair so he could see out the window. His secretary Sciezska sat her desk, reading a book, as she always did. It had been five years since he had become Fuhrer and it had been five years since Riza Hawkeye had left too. It had been seven years since his best friend Maes Hughes had been killed. Roy tapped his fingers on his desk.

There was a knock on the door. Roy didn't have to say anything, Jean Havoc made his way into the office. Jean was now married and was waiting for his daughter to be born. "Yes?" Roy asked flicking his pen almost hitting Havoc in the face. "The Elric brothers are back from Resembool." Jean said, lighting a ciggeret. "Okay. Send them in." Roy said. The Elric's had a home in Central now, and both worked for the state. They both had their bodies back too. Ed walked into the room followed by Al.

"So, what's up?" Roy asked getting up to find his pen. "Guess who we fond in Resembool." Ed asked sitting down on a couch. "Who?" Roy asked trying to sound interested. Ed had grown a lot after he got his body back his was about 5.7 now. "We'll let's just say we got picture's." Ed said. Roy rolled his eyes, "Are you trying to be like Maes?" Roy asked finding his pen. "Look!" Ed yelled, putting a picture in his face. It was picture of Riza Hawkeye! She looked so happy. Right next to her was Winery, and by them where 2 kids.

"We where going to find Winery but when we saw them we took pictures and left. And we did some eavesdropping." Ed said. "And what did they have to say?" Roy asked. "Well Riza and Winery totally hate us, and so dose the little boy." Ed said. "And Riza and Winery are coming to Central." Al said. "And this should matter to me?" Roy said. "Don't play stupid Roy!" Al yelled. "We know how sad you where when Riza left you almost didn't want to be Fuhrer anymore." Ed said.

"And your point is?" Roy asked spinning around in his chair. Ed slammed his hands down on the desk. Roy stopped and looked at him. "Look at the kids Roy, they sure as hell aren't Winery's." Ed yelled. Roy looked closely. The little girl looked just like a Mustang. She had long dark black hair, and the same jet black eyes he did. The boy looked just like Riza, with blonde hair, and the same mahogany eyes. "I think I just pissed my self." Roy said. Roy looked at Ed. "She left because she was pregnant?" Roy asked.

"Why else would she had left with out telling anyone." Ed said. "I'm such a dumb ass." Roy said banging his head on his desk. "That about sums it up." Ed said. "When are they coming?" Roy asked. "They should be here tomorrow." Ed said. Roy banged his head on the desk. "Dear god." Roy said. Ed sighed, "Later Roy, I don't want to be here if you kill your self." Ed said walking out of the office. Al right behind him, shutting the door behind him. "I take it you need those dates to be canceled, Sir." Sciezska said picking up the phone to call Roy's dates.

Riza sat on a train to get to Central, on her right side was her son, Travis, and on her left was her daughter, Ember. Winery sat right in front of Riza. "So are you ready to go back to Central?" Riza asked. "Only if you are." Winery said. They only had a long way before they would make it to Central. "We're such fools." Winery said, with a sigh. "Yeah, only we could be so foolish to fall for military men." Riza said scratching the back of her head. Her hair was down.

Winery had on a simple black skirt with a white T-shirt. Riza had on a purple long sleeved top and a black skirt that came down to her knees. Travis had on a blue shirt with tan pants, he was asleep. Ember was wearing a red shirt with a cute black skirt. Ember was awake, she hadn't fallen asleep once, she was looking out the window. "Mommy, do I get to meet my daddy when we get to Central?" she asked looking at her mother. "Yes." Riza said. Ember smiled and then looked out the window.

Ember and Travis where twins, but as they grew Travis' hair turned blonde and his eyes turned the mahogany color. Ember on the other hand looked just liked just like her father. She acted just like him too. She hated the rain, and always did stupid things. Riza was surprised that her hair didn't turn gray. Travis on the other hand loved the rain and stuck to doing the right things. Ember had found a book on alchemy that Ed had left. She had the whole book remembered in her head. She even tried doing alchemy, she could do it. But wasn't the best at it.

Travis stayed with doing regular kid stuff like digging it dirt and eating worms and playing with Hayate and Den. Ember even looked shooting her mother's guns. Ember loved getting into trouble. Heck trouble was her middle name. Travis stuck to being a good boy and telling when Ember did something wrong. Like once Ember lit the fire place and it blew up in her face. All she did was laugh, Travis on the other hand was scared out of his mind. Ember always wanted to run around and have adventures.

Like trying to see if she could swim in the running river. That scared Riza and Winery out of there mind. Travis was older by a couple minutes. Other then that, they where the best kids in the world. Well in school they got good grades but Ember got in big trouble. it was hard to believe that Travis and Ember where brother and sister. The sun came up lighting up the train a little bit. Riza and Winery sighed. "Are we doing the right thing?" Riza asked. "If where doing it then it can't be." Winery said.

Roy walked home looking at the picture. Riza looked so happy and full of joy. He could never ask her to stay when she got here. He looked at the little boy, and then at the little girl. The girl was sticking ice cream in the boys pants. "Yeah that's got to be my kid." Roy sighed. He walked up to the gate to his house. He typed in his password and the gates opened. He walked up the steps. He unlocked the front door. He walked in locking the door behind him. The gate shut once again.

He thought for a moment, he wanted to come home to the two kids in the picture. He could see them running up to him and hugging him. And looking up to see Riza with her hands on her hips. Complaining about how he shouldn't stay at work so late. But it was just a thought that would never happen. But instead he came home to the little puppy that Kain had found.

"Hey girl." Roy said with a smile patting the puppy's head. She yipped with excitement. "You hungry, Missy?" Roy asked. She yipped. "I take that as a yes." Roy said with a smile. Roy took his coat off and put it on the floor. He took his shoes off and placed them by the front door. He took his military jacket off and threw it on the couch. He walked into the kitchen, and got out a bag of dog food. He put it in a bowl and placed it on the floor. The puppy placed her head down as if saying 'thank you'.

"No prob. Mis." Roy said. The puppy began eating. Once she was done she pushed the bowl over to the dish washer. "You ready for your dessert?" Roy asked. the puppy barked and started to wag her tail. Roy smiled, he opened the freezer and got out a cartoon of ice cream. It was vanilla. Roy took one scup and put it in the bowl. Roy put the carton away and then went to take a shower. Roy changed into a clean pair of boxers, and dried his hair off with a towel.

He looked at his bed hoping to see Riza there waiting for him to come to bed. But instead Missy was spread out on one side of the bed. Roy sighed putting his dirty cloths in a hamper. He pushed the dog over a little to get in. The puppy grunted. Roy laid down and looked out the window. He watched as the sky started to rain. It was as if the sky knew how Roy felt and was crying for him. Roy rolled on his other side and fell asleep.

A/N Time

How was that? I hope you liked it. . Well hope you liked it. I'll update soon. And sorry if it takes a long time because I get grounded, a lot. ;. But okay I'll try to update soon. Promise. Later hope you liked it.

- Ember


	2. Ember are you sure

I'm The Only One

Roy woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. The sound was so loud and annoying. Roy opened his eyes and turned the alarm off. "Stupid alarm." he mumble. Roy looked at the picture that sat on his desk. It was picture of when they had all become State Alchemists. It was strange year. Usually the state only takes one or two in a year, but that year the state took seven. Maes had taken the pic. Roy looked annoyed. Riza was smiling. Falman was saluting. Havoc was doing a peace sign with a ciggeret in his mouth. And Kain was smiling with Breda leaning on him.

Roy smiled, that was the most fun he had ever had. That was they day that Maes asked Gracia to marry him. Riza got drunk and they got her to play strip poker. Kain got drunk and hit on a male hoe. Falman and Breda didn't come with them. Roy got just as drunk as Riza. And Havoc had to drive so he didn't drink much. Roy smiled at the thought. Missy started to lick Roy's ear. "Alright I'm up." Roy said with a smile. He didn't sit up to get out of bed but instead he rolled off onto the floor, before getting up and going to take a shower.

Roy put a bowl of food out for Missy, after changing. Roy quickly ran out the door making sure everything was locked he made his way to the coffee shop down the street from his house. It was about 5:50, so the shop should be opening right about now. Roy walked into to find that there was no line. He got his normal coffee, vanilla. Roy didn't even take the time to hit on the woman behind the counter. He got his coffee and walked to work.

Riza sat on the train, you could now see Central. "Do you think Roy's still a womanizer?" Winery asked. "Maybe, for all we know he could be married." Riza said. Sometime during the night, Ember had fallen asleep. Winery and a weak smile on her face, _I wonder if Edward or Alphonse is married _Winery thought. Riza giggled, "I wonder if Ed grew a little." Winery smiled. "I bet Al is taller then Ed still." Riza said. "Your probubly right." Winery laughed. They smiled, it wouldn't be long tell they made it to Central.

Roy sighed. He sat at his desk. There was nothing to do. Ed and Al had went to the train station to meet up with Winery and Riza. Roy laid his head on his desk. He had an hour or two before the first train of the day came to Central. The looked out the window, for a moment before he fell asleep. _"Roy Hurry up or we're going to be late!" Riza yelled, she was running up the huge stairs of Central HQ. She stopped running to look back at Roy. Roy was almost out of breath. Riza and Roy where 17. "I'm coming." Roy said catching up. _

"_I hope we do good." Riza said. They stood in front of Central HQ. They where getting ready to take the exams to be a State Alchemist. They turned and looked at each other. "Here." Riza said, she took a pink and black pen out of her pocket. "It's my good luck charm." Riza said with a smile. Roy smiled and took the pen. Roy leaned for word and gave her a quick kiss. "It's my good luck charm." Roy said laughing. "What do you kiss your self every morning for good luck?" Riza asked. "Do I have to answer that."Roy said with a smile. _

"Sir, wake up." it was Sciezska. She shook him a little to wake him up. Roy looked up at her. "Huh?" he asked, some drool coming down the side of his face. "It's almost 7." she said. Roy rubbed his eyes, and got the drool off his face. Then he got back to work. He didn't have as much paper work as he used to. But he still had enough. He sighed, reaching into his pocket he pulled out a pen. It wasn't just any pen. It was the pen that Riza had given him. He smiled. _And to think it still works_ Roy thought reading things and signing things that he approved.

Riza and Winery got off the train. Riza carried two bags and Winery carried two bags. Riza carried Travis and Embers. And Winery carried hers and Riza's. "How dose it feel to be back in Central?" Winery asked. "It feels fine." Riza said. Travis clung to Riza's right leg. Ember was looking around. "Look this place is huge!" Ember yelled. She giggled. Riza smiled. "Okay so lets find a apartment to stay in." Winery said. "Well I never thought that I'd see you here." someone said. They all turned around. "Edward?" Winery and Riza asked.

"The one and only." Ed said with a smile. "When did you get tall?" Winery asked. Ed twitched. "I've always been tall." Ed said, a little annoyed. "Right." the girls said. Ember walked in front. She walked around him like a hawk. "Um..." Ed said. "I like you!" Ember cried hugging his leg. Ed laughed. "Would you guys like to stay with me and Al?" Ed asked. "Where is Al anyway?" Winery asked. "I'm waiting for him to get off his train." Ed said. "We might as well." Winery said. "Here let me take your bags." Ed said. Winery handed her bags over to Ed. "Ed you act like you knew we where coming." Riza said slyly.

"What the heck do you got in here?" Ed asked avoiding the statement Riza had made. "Our cloths." Riza said. Riza handed Winery, Travis' bag. Winery held Travis' hand and Riza held Ember's. "There you are." Al said walking up the them. "AL! You got your body back." Winery cried, giving him a hug. "Yeah, both of us did." Al said. Winery smiled. They all walked down the street. "I wonder how Roy's doing." Ed mudded under his breath. "Well lets see I got an hour before I got to meet Roy for lunch." Ed had a black skirt and tan pants on.

They drove up to a huge house. Okay maybe not that big, but it was big if you hadn't bee to Central in a long time. It was a simple tan color with a gray roof. There where windows for every room. From the out side you could tell there where at least 4 bed rooms, a library and a kitchen and living room. Probubly even more then that. Ed parked the car, and got the bags out of the trunk. They walked into the house and into the living room. Ember and Travis looked around. It was the biggest house they had ever seen. Riza and Winery sat down on the black couch that was on one side of the room.

"Are you still in the military?" Winery asked. "Yeah, me and Al are." Ed said. "Oh." Winery said. "Would you like anything to drink?" Al asked. "Tea." Winery said. "Nothing for me." Riza said with a wave of her hand. "Milk." Ember said. "Water." Travis said. Al left to go get the drinks. "I have to go and eat with Roy today." Ed said, "It's my day off." Riza watched as Ember and Travis glared at each other. Riza sighed she knew what was going to happen. Al came back with the drinks. Travis' and Ember's and lids on it.

Travis took a drink of his water. Ember smiled with an evil flash in her eye. She took the lid of and pushed her brother on the floor. She dumped all her milk on Travis. Travis started to cry. "What then bitch! That's what you get for messing with me!" Ember said. "Ember!" Riza yelled. "I didn't do it." Ember said quickly handing Ed the glass. She then kicked her brother closer to Ed to make it look like he did it. Riza slapped her for head. "Winery, will you give Travis a bath?" Riza asked picking Ember up. "Yes." Winery said picking Travis up.

"Young lady, when your brother gets out of the tub you say your sorry." Riza said in a motherly tone. "No!" Ember said. "Ember Elizabeth." Riza said. "What, and why don't you ever say my last name, you act like your afraid to say that you where married. And where is this father of mine. And you know I wish I lived with him and not you!" she yelled. "I was never married and no Alchemy and snacks for a week." Riza said. "That's not fair. He started it." Ember said. "Ember don't you lie to me." Riza said. "I'm not. He pushed me in the mud a week ago. And you always say 'pay backs a bitch'" Ember said in a all knowing tone. "Don't say those words and I'm grounding you for talking back." Riza said.

_Yeah that's Mustangs kid_ Ed thought sweat dropping. Riza sighed. "What ever." Ember said. Winery came out with Travis a couple minutes later. "Bitch." Travis said. Ember jumped on him. Making him fall to the floor. Ember punched him in the face and then kicked him in the balls. "Ass hole." Ember said spitting on his face. Riza picked Travis up and placed him on one side of her. Ember went and sat by Ed. They glared at each other for what seemed like hours. "I got to go and eat. I'll be back in a little bit." Ed said.

Once Ed left, Al took his seat. "Guess what?" Ember said, sitting on Al's lap. "What?" Al asked. "I'm going to be turning 6 soon." Ember said. "When are you going to turn 6?" Al asked. "In." she counted on her fingers. "In 5 days." Ember said. "Wow your getting to be a beautiful young lady." Al said. Ember giggled. "Thank you." she said with another giggle. Riza smiled, _I just hope I can get her the present she want's. _

Ed walked to the café that him and Roy always went to. Roy was already sitting down waiting. "They got to be yours." Ed said sitting down. "How so?" Roy asked. "Well the girl looks like you, but you can tell she's a Mustang. She kicked her brother's ass. I mean the kid pored mike on him. Kicked him in the balls and then yelled 'what then bitch' and she's only 5." Ed said. "Okay they got to be mine." Roy said with a sigh. "So are you going to tell Winery?" Roy asked. Ed was just like Maes now, Roy's best friend.

"Well of course. I just hope she stays." Ed said looking down. "What about you?" Ed asked. "Well I don't think I can. She looked so happy in the picture that I think I should just let he have her own live." Roy said. The waitress came by and gave them there food. They came there every day to eat so the café knew what they wanted. "Roy you should tell her." Ed said taking a bite of his burger. "Yeah. I guess I should." Roy said. "I shouldn't have let her leave." Roy mumbled under his breath.

"Roy, you wouldn't have been able to stop her." Ed said. He had herd what he had said. "Yeah." Roy said. "I should better get back to HQ, later." Roy put a 50 on the table and walked out. Ed shrugged his shoulders and kept eating. Roy walked down the street. _I can't believe she had twins. God I wish she wouldn't have left. She was all I had left_ Roy thought. He walked back to his office. Havoc was telling him about some killer they had found in the south. "That's great. Stopped caring." Roy said shutting the door in Havoc's face.

Roy sat at his desk, he took some of the papers that where on his desk and made them into paper air planes. He flew them off one by one. The phone rang. "Mustang speaking." Roy said. "Hey. It's Ed." he said. "What?" Roy sighed. "Do you want to come over for dinner?" Ed asked. "Sure." Roy said. "Try to get there around 6." Ed said. Roy hung up the phone and put his feet on his desk. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Roy called out spinning around in his chair.

One of the new alchemists walked in. "Yes?" Roy asked. "Sir. We need your help." he said. Roy sighed getting out of his seat. He followed him down to the court year. "No! The sewage pipes broke! Gross! Go call some one to fix it. I'm going inside before I step on a piece of shit." Roy said walking back into the building. "Sciezska I'm taking the rest of the day off." Roy said, poking his head into the room. "Furey's in charge for the rest of the day." he added before leaving.

Riza, Travis, and Ember where out in town. Riza needed new cloths. Ember wanted to look and see what they had, she was going to see if she liked anything and would switch it out with the old gift she wanted. Travis was just looking to find a gift to. "Look a toy store!" Travis laughed. Riza and Ember where dragged into the store. "Oh mommy, I want this." Travis said pointing to a stuffed cat. "Well if it isn't Riza." the man said at the counter. Riza looked up from Travis to the man at the counter. It was Falman!

"Falman?" Riza asked unsure if he was. Falman looked just the same as when she had left. "Yeah it's me." Falman said. "How have you been?" Riza asked. "I've been better." Falman said. "Are you still in the military?" Riza asked. "No, not anymore. I retired and then opened a toy store." Falman said. "That's cool." Riza said. "Mommy, can I have this?" Travis asked holding up the stuffed cat. "Alright, that's going to be you birthday gift." Riza said. "Okay!" Travis cheered. "Is there anything you want here?" Riza asked, looking at Ember. "No." Ember said.

Riza payed for the stuffed cat. "I'll see you around." Falman said. "Later." Riza said walking out with the two kids. Riza sighed, it was so hard to make Ember happy. But when she was happy. She was rally happy. What Ember wanted for her birthday was a father. That's all she wanted for a really long time. Ember sighed. They walked into a thrift store. "Look Ember do you want anything from here?" Riza asked. "Mom. I already told you I want a father for my birthday." Ember said. Riza smiled. "I know." _I just hope Roy feels the same way I feel about him._

Roy got home to find that there was a message on his phone. It was Ed. _Yo! I found out that in 5 day's are your kids birthday_ Roy herd Ed. Roy deleted the message. He walked up the stairs. He walked into his closet. He moved a couple boxes and found the box he was looking for. It was a box with stuff that was his when he was younger. He opened it. _One of the kids has to be like a Mustang and like Alchemy_ Roy thought. He moved some things in the box, until he found what he was looking for.

He pulled out his very first pair of gloves. Roy smiled. "I hope they fit." Roy said. Missy sat on Roy's lap as he looked around for something else. Roy picked up the phone and called Ed. "Ed which one dose Alchemy?" Roy asked. "The girl." Ed said. "What am I going to get the boy?" Roy asked. "Get him like a stuffed bunny. He's like a huge pansy." Ed said hanging up the phone. "He was a big help." Roy mumbled. "Okay it's almost 6." Roy said changing out of his uniform.

He quickly put on a red shirt and a pair of black pants. He put on black shoes. He grabbed a toy that was Missy's that wasn't used yet. He wrapped it up and then wrapped up his gloves. He wrapped the toy in blue. And the gloves in red. Roy got in his car, and drove to the Elric's house. _I hope Riza can forgive me_ Roy thought with a sigh as he made his way down the road.

A/N Time

WOW! I got two chapters done. See it didn't take me that long to update. And I tried to make the chapter as long as I could. Well review and tell me what you thought. Later.

-Ember


	3. Let's be a family

I'm The Only One

Roy came to a stop at the Elric's drive way. Parking behind Ed's car, he got out. Trying to make him self look nice he made his way up to the house. He took a deep breath before knocking on the door. It was Al that answered. Roy walked into the living room to find Ed and Winery talking. "Travis come back here, get cloths on right this minute." Riza yelled. Travis came running out of the room. "Winery help me." Riza said running into the room. She was soaked head to toe with water and soap. "I'll change my self." Ember said from the bathroom. "Travis." Winery said getting up.

"You'll never catch me." he yelled running. Ember walked out of the bathroom fully clothed. She stuck her foot out, causing Travis to fall. "Dumb ass." Ember said under her breath. "Got ya" Riza said picking him up. Riza carried him back into the bathroom. "Ignoramus." Ember said sitting down next to Winery and Ed. "Roy, will you help me finish the chicken?" Al asked. Roy nodded, Al and Roy walked into the kitchen. "Yeah, she's got to be mine." Roy said. "Will you cook the rice. You know how bad Ed's cooking is." Al said with a sweat drop.

"No problem." Roy said. Roy put his hand on the stove. "FUCK!" he yelled bringing his hand out to his mouth. He ran out of the room and into the bathroom. "He said a bad word." Travis laughed. Roy stuck his hand under the water sink in the bathroom. "Ow." Roy cried in pain. "It hurts." he said pulling it out of the cold water and blowing on it. "Yo! Roy you okay in there?" Ed asked. "I burnt my self." he said. "That's horrible the Flame Alchemist burning him self." Riza said. Winery giggled. "Yeah, well you know what!" Roy yelled from the bathroom. "What?" Riza asked.

"Hold on let me think of a come back." Roy said. There was a long pause. "I can't think of anything." Roy finally said. "Dumb ass." Ed mumbled under his breath. "Ow!" Al cried from the kitchen. He ran into the bathroom. "I burnt me self!" he cried putting his hand under the running water. "Not so funny anymore." Roy said. "No." Al cried. There was a beeping noise. "No the food!" Al cried. There where some sizzling noises. "That can't be good." Roy said. Riza and Winery ran into the kitchen. "Turn the stove off." Riza said. There where a lot of noises then it all went quite. "I hope you guys like take out." Ed said walking to the phone.

"No, don't touch it!" Roy cried pulling his hand back. "Roy stop being a baby." Riza said grabbing his hand. "But it hurts." Roy said with tears in his eyes. Riza sighed. She sprayed some disinfectants on his burns. "Ow!" Roy cried pulling his hand back. "Baby." Riza said. "I am not." Roy said. "Give me your hand back I have to put a bandage on it." Riza said. Roy put his hand on. Riza started to wrap his hand. "See Al didn't cry once, you're just a big baby." Riza said. "You hurt me on purpose." Roy said back. "I did not." Riza said.

"Did to." Roy said moving closer to her to state his point. "Did not!" Riza yelled trying to state she was right. "Yes you did." Roy said. "Give up Roy, you could never win against me." Riza said with a smug smirk on her face. "Ha, you could never win against me." Roy said. "Stop shitting your self you incompetent ass." Riza said. "Me incompetent, your the one that left!" Roy yelled. "I had my reasons!" Riza yelled. "Lets go into the kitchen." Winery whispered pulling everyone into the kitchen. "Oh really, you could have told me where you were going and why!" Roy yelled. "By now you know why!" Riza said.

"Damn right I know, you could have told me, Riza." Roy said getting quite. "Like you would have done anything." Riza said with an annoyed expression on her face. "Riza I would have cared. I would have sent you money. And tried to be there." Roy said. "But you didn't. You where to busy being Fuhrer. You wouldn't have cared." Riza said looking away. "Riza I would have quit just to be with you, but what ever don't believe me." Roy said getting up. Riza sighed, getting up, she walked into the kitchen. Roy sighed, as he walked to the bathroom.

_Why would she believe me, I'm just a fool that fell in love with my subordinate but I was to stupid to figure that out_ Roy thought to him self. There was a knock on the door. Roy opened the door to se Ember. "Do you mind if I come in to wash my hands?" Ember asked. "No." Roy said. He helped her up on the counter. She sat down and put her hands under the water. "So you like your mom?" Roy asked putting some soap on his hands. "Yeah she's okay, but I can tell she likes Travis more." Ember said getting some soap. "Oh why do you think that?" Roy asked. "Well when I got older I notice she tried to stay away from me. Aunty Winery told me that it was because I looked like my daddy. Travis' hair and eyes changed color." Ember said trying to get the soap off of her hands.

"Don't worry about it, my mom used to like my sisters more." Roy said drying his hands. "What happened to them?" Ember asked drying her hands. "Well they where all killed." Roy said simply helping her down. Ember looked sad. "I always wanted a family, but I'm to old to have kids now." Roy said. "Maybe I could live with you and you could be my daddy." Ember said with a smile. "I don't think your mom would like that." Roy said. "I don't care what she wants. She won't let me do anything." Ember said. Roy helped her down. "What won't she let you do?" Roy asked. "She won't let me do Alchemy for a week and no snacks." Ember said. "Maybe we could go out to eat one day." Roy said.

They walked down the hall to get to the dinning room. _Well if Riza won't come back to me I can at least be a father to one of them_ Roy thought sitting down. Ember sat down next to Roy and Ed. Al sat at the front of the table. Winery sat next to Al and Travis in between Winery and Riza. "Noddles, my favorite!" Ember said. Riza smiled. They ate in silence. The only time someone talked was if someone asked for more noddles or more of what ever they where drinking. "Mommy loves me more." Travis said clinging to Riza. "Well you know what, Mr. Ed and Mr. Al. And Mr. Roy love me more them you." Ember said.

"Why would any one love you, mommy hates you." Travis said. "Travis!" Riza said sternly looking at him. Ember just glared at Travis and then at Riza. "I hope you die!" she yelled at them. She quickly ran into the bathroom and slammed the door. "Travis I told you before I have no favorites and you know it. You have no right in saying that and making your sister cry." Riza said. "But she had the right to make you cry. Say it mom you hate Ember, you despise her for being so much like our father." Travis said. Riza smacked him across the face. "Travis right now you remind me of your father." Riza said standing up.

She got up and walked out of the house. Travis looked mad. "I kill her." Travis said grabbing a knife. "YOUNG MAN!" Roy yelled standing up. Travis looked up at him. "Don't you ever say that. Have you ever killed a person before, I don't think you have. Now get up and go tell your mother you're sorry." Roy said. Travis looked scared and mad at the same time. He got and walked to the front door. Winery was about to get up and go talk to Ember but Roy stopped her. Roy walked to the bathroom, to talk to Ember. Winery looked kinda mad. "Winery. You have no idea how Roy feels." Al said. Winery was surprised and looked at Al. "Roy does care. He almost wanted to die when Riza left for no reason. He almost quit the military to find her. I stopped him." Ed said.

Roy knocked on the bathroom door. "Go away, I hate you mommy." Ember sobbed from the bathroom. Roy opened the door. Ember was sitting in the bathtub. She turned around so he couldn't see her face. Roy walked into the room shutting the door behind him. "I remember the first time I saw your mother cry." Roy started. Ember looked up at him. Her face was all red and around her eyes where puffy. "The first time she cried was when I got hurt." Roy said. "What happened?" Ember asked. Roy sat down in the tub to. "It was when I got my eye hurt." Roy said pointing to the eye patch. "Does mommy love Travis more?" Ember asked. "I can tell you she loves you the same, but I favor you." Roy said ruffling her hair.

Ember smiled. Riza listened to what was going on. She opened the door. "It's true Ember mommy loves you and Travis the same." Riza said. She got down and sat next to Ember. Ember got quite and listened. "You know Riza. I missed you when you left." Roy said. "Why I thought you would be happy. No more getting shot for not doing your paper work." Riza said. "You know I missed you yelling at me to get back to work." Roy said. "Now I have Sciezska, she's no fun. She only shakes my shoulder to wake me up." Roy laughed. "Really you missed me?" Riza asked not telling if it was true or not. "You're the only one." Roy said with a smile.

Roy leaned closer to her giving her a kiss. Ember's eyes widened. She quickly got out and ran to the dinning room. "Mom and dad are kissing!" she cried. They all ran to the bathroom. "Gross!" Ed yelled. "Shut up Ed, you're just jealous." Roy said. "Why would I be jealous." Ed said with a blush. "Hey Winery, Ed has to tell you something." Roy said using his shoe to shut the door. "What do you have to tell me Edward?" Winery asked. "I was wondering if maybe... tomorrow some time you would like to um... maybe go out to eat." Ed asked. "Of course." Winery said with a smile.

"I owe you Mustang!" Ed called being dragged into the bedroom down the hall. "What are they doing?" Ember asked. "Um... you guys want to go out for ice cream?" Al asked. "Yeah!" Ember and Travis cried. "Ember I'm sorry. I'm the big brother and I shouldn't have said those mean things." Travis said. "I'm sorry to." Ember said. They hugged each other. "Al would you go to my house and take Missy out!" Roy yelled from the bathroom. "Sure." Al said. They left to get to the car. Al drove them to the Ice cream store. And then took Missy out and then brought her with him. Al had to put the two kids to sleep. And opened Riza's door just little bit to let Missy in.

"Roy did you really miss me?" Riza asked looking at him from her position on the bed. She laid her head on his chest, and half her body on him. "You know Riza you promised me you would never leave my side. Why did you?" Roy asked. "Well I thought you would get mad. Or would not talk to me anymore." Riza said looking down at her hands. "Riza, we where best friends and no matter what I could never replace you as my best friend or my lover." Roy said kissing her on the top of her head.

"I wish I would have been there to help you give birth." Roy said. "I wish you would have been there." Riza said snuggling closer. "What just licked my toe?" Roy asked. He lifted the blanket up to see a fuzzy Missy, licking his feet. "Missy." Roy said. The little puppy walked up on the blanket and stretched out on Roy's chest. Then she walked around in circles for a minute and then plopped down and feel asleep. Riza giggled. "When did you get a dog?" she asked petting the puppy's soft fuzzy hair. "About 2 days after you left, I didn't want to live alone." Roy said. "Why is she so small?" Riza asked. "I don't know it was a type of dog that was small. I used to step on her when she was still a baby. I didn't mean to she was so small and when I got home she would like try to make me step on her." Roy said.

"I have a feeling that I won't be leaving again." Riza said pushing the dog a little bit to make room for her self. The door opened a little and Ember and Travis' head went into the room. "You guys aren't doing the naughty are you?" Ember asked. She had her eyes covered with her hands. "No we aren't doing the naughty." Roy said. "Good!" Ember said moving her hands and running and jumping on the bed. Travis was soon to follow. "Mommy, when are we going home?" Travis asked getting comfortable. "Baby this is are home. Mr. Roy is your daddy." Riza said. Ember picked the puppy up and placed her on the end of the bed. Ember sat down on Roy's stomach almost making it hard for him to breath.

"You're my daddy?" she asked. "Yes." Roy said. Ember lifted her hand up and smacked him across the face. Riza and Roy where surprised. "That's what you get for making mommy cry." Ember said. She then laid down and rested her head on Roy's chest. "Night daddy, mommy, and Travis." Ember said before rolling on one of her sides. Roy smiled. "Night Riza, tough man, night baby." Roy said with a smile on his face. Riza smiled. _I'm glad Winery talked me into going. Now I just have to go back and get Black Hayate_ Riza thought snuggling with Travis. "Mom, stop it." Travis cried. "Oh... but you're my baby." Riza said giving his a wet kiss on the check. "That's gross mom." Travis said wiping the kiss away.

A/N Time

How was that I hope you liked it. I work really hard on this chapter. Has your mom ever done that to you. It's so gross I hate it when my mom does that to me. It might be awhile tell I update. Because the F. C. A. T. and because I'm in a play. And this year I have to take the science F. C. A. T test. And that's about it. Oh and I strongly suggest you read my good friend Maes Hughes' story 'What Maes Hughes saw and herd' good story.

-Ember


	4. I hate school

I'm The Only One

Roy was on his stomach, still asleep. It was 8 in the morning. Everyone was in the dinning room eating breakfast. "Ember, Travis why don't you go get your daddy up." Riza said. The two kids ran out of the room. Only to be herd be a loud noise. "I'm late. Really late." Roy said running every where. "Ed. Make sure you take Riza, Ember, and Travis to my house. I got to go later. And get your ass to work." Roy said running out of the house. You could hear his car start a zoom out of the drive way.

Riza looked at Ed. "He actually tries to get to work on time." Al said. "Okay. Let's get your stuff and get you to Roy's." Ed said standing up. "I take it we're not going back to Resembool." Winery said. "Yeah." Riza said smiling. "In a couple days I'll be going to Resembool to go visit mom, so I'll pick Den and Black Hayate up." Al said with a smile. "So Riza did you and Roy do the naughty last night?" Ed asked walking back with the three bags. "Yeah me and Roy did the naughty with the kids with us." Riza said.

"I'm going to put the bags in the car. I got to get to work anyway." Ed said. He walked out to the car. "Where is Missy?" Al asked. "She walked out with daddy." Ember said. "Okay lets get going. Winery we'll be home later." Ed said giving her a quick kiss. Ed and Al sat down in the front and Riza and the two kids sat in the back. "Roy lives near a school that you can in roll the kids." Ed said driving down the road. "You could probubly join the military again." Al said looking back at Riza. "Yeah that would be nice." she said.

"And the kids could walk home or walk to HQ, or someone could come and pick them up." Ed said keeping his eyes on the road. Riza smiled. They drove for about a couple more minutes before they stopped at a house gate. "I hate this thing." Ed said typing in some numbers. The gate opened and shut behind them. Ed stopped the car. He got out and popped the trunk. Al got a bag, and Ed got the other two. "The pass word is 28611." Ed said as he opened the door with the key that was under the welcome mat.

They all walked into the house. Ed walked up the stairs and out one of the bags there. "I guess you should find what rooms are going to be Travis and Ember's." Ed said handing the bags to Riza. "We have to get to work." Al said. The two brothers walked out leaving Riza and the kids. "Well how about we get you two in rolled in school." Riza said with a smile. "No." both kids said. "To bad!" Riza said with a smile. "But first you guys got to get changed."

Riza helped change them. Travis ended up wearing black pants and a white T-shirt. Ember had on a pink skirt and a red shirt with a white dog on the skirt. "Let's go!" Riza said. She had changed into a blue top with a light brown skirt on. They left and Riza shut the gate behind them. "Come on." Riza said. Travis was holding Riza's left hand and Ember held her right. "Mom! No we don't want to go!" they both cried when they reached the school. "Please mom just home school us." Ember pleaded. "I'm sorry but you have to go to school." Riza said. They walked into the front office.

"I need to in roll my two children." Riza said. Ember and Travis sat on two seats. The woman handed Riza two slips. "Okay do you want daddy's last name or mommy's?" Riza asked sitting down next to them. "What's daddy's?" Ember asked. "It's Mustang." Riza said. "Daddy's." they both said. "Okay." Riza said. She finished the paper work in no time. "Here you go." Riza said handing them the papers. "Thank you. When will they be starting?" she asked. "How does Monday sound?" Riza asked. "No it's to soon!" Ember cried. "Can I use your phone for a moment?" Riza asked. "Of course." the woman said.

Riza dialed a phone number and waited. "Fuhrer's office please." Riza said. "What?" Roy asked. "What?" Riza said. "Oh Riza, what's up?" Roy asked. "You know if you keep spinning in you chair you'll—." there was a loud noise in the background. "Fall." she sighed. "Ow." Roy said. "When do you think they should start school?" Riza asked. "Monday give them a weekend and it's there late birthday gift." Roy said with a smile. "Just what I was thinking." Riza said hanging up the phone. "Daddy says Monday." Riza said with a smile on her face. "No that's not fair." Ember said. "To bad, they'll be starting on Monday." Riza said.

"Mommy, can we go to daddy's work?" Travis asked. "Yes, but first lets go get some lunch." Riza said with a smile. They walked out of the school and walked down the street. Riza stopped at a café that she used to go to when she was still in the military. Riza ordered 4 to go boxes, with rice and chicken. They walked down the road to get to HQ. "Oh my god is that you Riza?" a man asked as she made her way on HQ. "Kain?" Riza asked. "Yes." he said with a smile. "It's so good to see you." Riza said hugging him.

"I haven't seen you in years." Kain said with a smile. "This is Ember and Travis." Riza said putting the two kid in front of her. "Well hello there." Kain said. Travis stepped back. "Hi Ya!" Ember said hugging him. "Well your so cute!" Kain said hugging her. "Just like a little puppy." Riza laughed. "I take it you're here to see Roy." Kain said. "Yeah." Riza said. "You still remember where the Fuhrer's office is right?" Kain asked. "Of course. I was there enough times being under Roy's commanded." Riza laughed. "Really our whole group was there many times." Kain said laughing. "Alright we got to go I'll talk to you later." Riza said walking up the stairs. Ember and Travis followed.

Riza opened the doors and stepped in. _I remember the first time I walked through those doors_ thought Riza. She walked down the hall way and received stares. "Well if it isn't Hawkeye." Jean Havoc said stepping in front of her. "My, my, my, if it isn't Havoc." Riza said with a smile on her face. "Aw and you brought the little Mustangs. This one looks just like Roy." Havoc said with a goofy smile on his face. "Will you stop smiling it scares me." Ember said shrugging his hand off her head. "Yeah just like him." Havoc said stepping away. "Does she have gloves?" he asked. "No thank god." Riza said.

"OH MY GOD!" someone yelled. They looked up to see Roy running down the hall. "I'm going to piss my pants!" he yelled running out side and going to the bathroom. Once he was done he walked back in. "Stupid shits didn't fix it right." Roy mumbled and walked back to his office. "He's a idiot." Havoc said. "Tell me about it." Riza said. Riza walked down the hall to get to the Fuhrer's office. Ember and Travis followed behind. It was like a duck with her babies. Riza opened the door to the Fuhrer's office. "DADDY!" Ember cheered running in and sitting on his lap.

"Hey baby." Roy said. He was starting at the paper that was on his desk. "What are you doing?" Travis asked sitting on his lap too. "Reading over a law." Roy said blankly. "Can I help?" Ember asked. "Sorry daddy's done." Roy said signing the paper. "So are you coming to eat?" Riza asked. "Yes. I'm so hungry." Roy said standing up. Ember jumped off his lap just in time not to fall, well Travis fell on him butt. Roy picked Travis up and placed him next to his sister. "Okay. I'm so hungry." Roy said, his stomach growling. Ember and Travis giggled. The four of them made there way down to the mess hall. Ember ran off to go find Kain and Travis followed her. Riza grabbed the seat that Havoc was sitting in and pulled it out from under him.

"What the hell! Ass hole!" Havoc yelled rubbing his ass. "What was that Havoc." Riza said. "Um... Hawkeye. I didn't mean it like that I thought it was someone else." Havoc stammered. "That's what I thought you said." Riza said with a smirk. Havoc got up and moved. "No where did Ember and Travis go." Riza said placing the food on the table. "FOOD!" Roy yelled grabbing the boxes out. Riza sighed. "Gross it's chicken." Roy said looking at her. "Roy there named I got you one with pork. If you where smart enough you would be able to see that." Riza said, opening on of the boxes. "I knew that." Roy said. "I'll bet you did." Riza laughed. "I did." Roy said.

Riza picked up the drink that was the guys she was sitting next to, and pored it all in Roy's lap. "Oh. I'm so sorry Roy." Riza said with a smile. Roy quickly grabbed Riza and put her on his lap. "It's cold isn't it." Roy said with a smile. "Everyone get down!" Havoc yelled getting under the table. Riza pulled her gun out and fired 2 shots. "You almost hit my buddy." Roy cried. "To bad I missed." Riza said. "You are so mean. You almost blew my buddy off." Roy said. "I forgot it's such a small target." Riza said. "I am not small!" Roy yelled. "What ever you say Roy!" Riza yelled. "I'll prove it to you right now." Roy said with a smirk, he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room. "Havoc! Help me!" Riza yelled. "Breda, Kain, Ross! Please!" Riza yelled.

"Roy stop!" Riza yelled. A door slammed. "Mom and dad are doing the naughty!" Ember yelled. Everyone started to laugh. There was a loud noise and they all turned to she Riza. She was ether red from embarrassment or because she was mad. "Riza that was uncalled for." Roy said limping into the room. There was blood soaking in his cloths. "Yeah well I hope you can get these blood stains out." Roy said. "That's what you get! Dirty pervert." Riza said. "I thought you liked the perverts." Roy said with a smirk. "You're so full of your self." Riza said. "I am not." Roy said. "Yes you are." Riza said. "I am not." Roy said. "Who thinks Roy is full of him self!" Riza yelled. Everyone raised there hands. "You suck." Roy said.

"It hurts." Roy said holding the spot where Riza had shot him. "I'm sorry." Riza said. "Really?" Roy asked. "No. Not really." Riza said taking a bit of her food. "You are so mean." Roy said. "I know." Riza said stuffing a large amount of rice in Roy's mouth. Roy swallowed the food. "You could have told me your where going to do that." Roy said. Ember and Travis came up and got their food. Travis went and sat with Armstrong, and Ember went and sat with Kain and Havoc. Roy ate in silence well Riza talked to all the new alchemist. "So Riza are you going to try and be a State Alchemist again?" Havoc asked walking over to her.

"Maybe." Riza said taking a small bit of her food. "Well I'm to passing her." Roy said smugly. Riza hit him in the stomach casing him to fall. "Sorry my hand slipped." Riza said with a smile. Missy walked up and laid down on Roy's face. "Thanks Missy." Roy said sitting up. The puppy rolled down and landed in Roy's lap. "Mommy." Travis said walking up to her. He yawned. "Can we go home, so I can sleep?" Travis asked. "Of course, Ember do you want to stay here with daddy?" Riza asked. "Yes." Ember said hugging Roy. "Then we'll see you at home." Riza said. Riza and Travis left.

Roy yawned and laid back down. "Dad get up I'm bored." Ember said. Roy opened his eyes and looked at her. Roy got up, "come on I got to go and finish my paper work and then we'll go out and do something." Roy said. Ember smiled and picked Missy up and walked with her father out of the room. "She's way to much like Roy." Havoc said. Once Roy walked into his office Sciezska told him that someone was on the phone for him. "Hello." Roy said sitting down at him desk. "I'm sorry." Roy said hanging up. "Who was that?" Sciezska asked. "That was Jamie." Roy said. "Is she still mad because you canceled?" Sciezska asked. "Yes." Roy said reading over some papers.

Ember played with Missy. They played hide-and-seek. "Daddy, for my birthday will you get me a puppy?" Ember asked petting the sleeping Missy in her lap. "I already got you a gift." Roy said. "What is it?" Ember smiled. "You'll have to wait 4 days." Roy said. "That bites." Ember said. "Tell me about it." Roy said yawning. Ember laid down on one of the large couches. Roy signed paper after paper. It wasn't long until Roy was done. It was 4. Roy had two hours before he had to go home. Roy looked over at Ember, she was sound asleep. "Ember you want to go to the park?" Roy asked. It was fall, but the sun was still out. Ember opened her eyes and smiled. "Yeah!" she cheered.

Roy smiled grabbing the coat, he walked to the door. "Sciezska your in charge for the rest of the day." Roy said. Roy, Ember, and Missy walked down the hall way and out side. Roy walked up to the car and unlocked the doors. Roy got in the drivers seat. And Ember and Missy sat in the passengers seat. Roy drove for about 5 minutes before he stopped at Central Park. Ember raced out on to the play gym. There where tons of kids playing because school was just over. Roy sat down on a bench with Missy. "Daddy watch me!" Ember yelled. "I'm watching." Roy said with a smile. Ember jumped off the swing and landed on her feet. "Did you see me daddy?" Ember yelled. "Yes I saw." Roy said with a smile. After awhile all the kid decided to play hide-and-seek.

Roy smiled as Ember made her way to fit in a tiny place. "Well I didn't think I'd see you here." someone said. Roy turned around to see Jamie walking to him. Missy growled. "What?" Roy asked plainly as she sat down next to him. "I called your house and a woman picked up the phone. So you dumped me to go with another woman." Jamie said in a high pitched voice and started to fake cry. "No." Roy said. "I dumped you so I could spend time with my daughter and my wife." Roy said standing up. Ember crawled out from her hiding place and said good bye to everyone, and then followed Roy out. "Daddy I'm tired will you carry me?" Ember asked. Roy smiled and picked her up. She laid her head on one of his shoulders.

"Did you have fun today?" Roy asked. Ember shook her head yes. Roy smiled as he made his way home. The gate was already open and Riza was out side with Travis. "We're home!" Roy yelled. Ember was fast asleep. "Welcome home." Riza said. Roy gave her a peak on the cheek and gave Riza, Ember. Riza smiled. "So who was the woman that called?" Riza asked. Roy looked pissed. "Jamie." he said. "And she is?" Riza asked. "A girl I was going to date but called it off because I herd you where coming back. Then I guess she doesn't take rejection to well." Roy said. "Oh." Riza said. They where quite as they watched Missy chase Travis. "So you didn't like her?" Riza asked looking at him.

"Riza I could only love you." Roy said with a sweet smile on his face. "I know." Riza said leaning against him. "So what's for dinner?" Roy asked. Riza rolled her eyes. "You don't have anything for me to cook." she said. "Alright It's to cold for me out here let's go inside." Roy said standing up. "Come on it's getting late." Riza said standing up to. "Coming mommy." the two kids said running up to the house. Missy followed them into the house. "I wander if it will snow." Ember said sitting down on the couch. "I hope not to cold for me." Roy said lighting the fire place. Riza sat down on the couch and Travis sat on her lap. "Okay what do you guys want for dinner?" Roy asked picking Ember up and sitting down on the couch.

The phone rang, "Riza will you get that?" Roy asked. "Fine." Riza rolled her eyes. She picked up the phone. "Hello Mustang residents." Riza said. "Yes one moment." Riza said, she walked over to Roy with the phone. "It's for you." she smiled sitting down. Roy rolled his eyes. "Hello." he said. "Yeah I know, I'll be there." Roy sighed. Riza smiled, as she put Ember's hair up in pig tails. "Alright bye." Roy sighed hanging the phone up. "Who was that?" Riza asked looking at him. "It was my dad." Roy said. "Oh, what did he want?" Riza asked putting Ember's hair down. "He reminded me about the Mustang family reunion." Roy sighed.

"When is it?" Ember asked. "On E-day." Roy said. (A/N E-day is the Alchemy Exams). "But don't you have to be at HQ?" Riza asked. "I don't have to. But I'll have to be at the reunion so I was thinking that you and Travis could stay here for the day of the exams and then when the exams are over you can come to the reunion." Roy said. "E-day is on Monday isn't it?" Riza asked. "It is." Roy sighed. "Yes!" Ember and Travis cheered. "Okay I guess you guys don't have school for another week or two." Riza sighed. "Daddy will you give us a bath?" Travis asked. "Of course." Roy smiled standing up. _I guess he cares more then I thought he would _Riza thought. Roy had a gentle fatherly smile on, it wasn't like the smirk he usually had on, he actually seemed happy.

Riza smiled, _he truly is a great father_. There was loud noise and someone screamed. Riza ran up to the bathroom to find Roy, Ember and Travis in the bathtub soaked in water. Roy was the only one fully clothed. The bathtub was much bigger then the one at Ed's. It's like a Jacuzzi size. "Oh my." Riza said bringing her hands to her mouth. Roy blew a piece of wet hair out of his eyes. "Care to join us." Roy laughed. Riza laughed and walked in. Roy stud up. His uniform was soaked. Riza slipped, Roy quickly grabbed her and she fell on him making him fall back in the water. The water splashed everywhere. "Yeah family bath!" Ember and Travis cheered. Roy laughed.

The door bell rang. "Coming!" Roy yelled. Roy and Riza got up and raced to the front door. Roy slipped on the tile floors a couple times. When they reached the door Roy couldn't stop so he ran head first into the door with a load bam. Riza laughed and opened the door. "Hello." she said. It was Kain and Breda. "Um..." Kain stammered. They where soaked just as bad as Riza and Roy where. "The pips broke at HQ and we got soaked." Breda said. Riza opened the door for them to come in. Breda and Kain ran into the house. Man everything got wet except your office." Kain said looking at Roy. "Good thing." Roy smiled. Riza shut the door. "I don't know if I have anything that will fit you Breda." Roy said. "Your funny sir." Breda said.

"Why didn't you go to Havoc's house?" Roy asked. Riza went up stairs to find something for the boys to wear. "Well his wife is pregnant we didn't want to be there if she went into labor." Kain said. Riza came down the stairs with some cloths for them to change into. "Thank you Hawkeye." Breda said. "Daddy!" Travis yelled. "I'll be right back." Roy said running up the stairs. "Okay stop playing get daddy wet!" Roy yelled. Riza giggled. "I have to go change." she said walking up stairs. She walked into Roy's room. It was a plain white color. With a bed with red silk sheets. On one corner was a desk that was right in front of a window. On it was a lamp and tons of papers.

There was a closet, and a dresser. The bed sat in the middle of the room. On each side of the bed was a night stand. On the night stand was a picture of graduation, and on the other night stand was a picture of Roy and Maes they had taken right before the war. And then next to that was a family picture of Maes, Gracia, and Elysia. Riza smiled right behind the picture was a picture of her self. Riza took her cloths off and got a towel from the bathroom. She dried her hair and changed into her purple pajamas. She put her dirty cloths in a cloths basket. She walked out into the living room to see Kain, Breda, and Missy by the fire trying to keep warm.


	5. Ember gone?

I'm The Only One

Riza sat down on the couch. "Mommy!" she herd Travis call. Riza got up and walked to the room that he was staying in. She gave him a quick kiss. Ember was fast asleep in Roy's arms. "Night big man." Roy said turning the light down. He shut the door a little, keeping it open just enough for the hall light to come in. It was like they did this every night for the past 5 years. Roy smiled at the little girl that laid asleep in his arms. "Their so cute when their asleep." Roy laughed. Riza smiled. She opened the door to the room that was down the hall from Travis'. "We'll have to get signs for the rooms so they know which room is which." Riza joked. "You know we should do that." Roy laughed.

Riza lifted the blanket, and Roy placed Ember on the bed. She wouldn't let go. Her hands where around his neck. "Um... Riza help me." Roy said. Riza giggled and pulled the hands off. Ember's hand laid down on her stomach and she rolled over on one side. Roy pulled the cover up to her chin. He kissed her forehead and walked to the door. Riza gave her a quick kiss and walked to Roy. Roy turned the light off and shut the door a little. "Their so cute it's hard to believe their mine." Roy laughed. "True." Riza said. "Hey your not supposed to agree." Roy smiled. They walked down the stairs, Kain was playing tug-a-war with Missy and Breda was sitting on the couch.

Over the five years Breda had learned not to be afraid of dogs. Roy sat down on the couch well Riza walked into the kitchen. It was 9 o'clock. And Travis and Ember hadn't eaten anything for dinner. "Riza what are you doing?" Roy asked. "Do you have any drinks that are non-alcoholic?" Riza asked. "Um... I have. No that has alcohol in it. Um water." Roy said. Riza looked into the living room. "I'm going shopping tomorrow." Riza said. "Okay, have fun." Roy said. "I'll need some money." Riza said. There where some loud noises. "What are you doing?" Roy asked. "Throwing away all your alcohol." Riza said, you could hear the smile in her voice. Roy rolled his eyes.

Riza came into the living room and sat down next to the fire by Kain. Kain was laying down on the rug that was in front of the fire. Riza picked Missy up and started to rub her belly. "I miss my little Black Hayate." Riza said. "Al's going to Resembool tomorrow." Roy rolled his eye or eyes I don't know. "Okay I think Kain is going to sleep right there, and Breda you can sleep in the study. I'm going to bed" Roy said getting up. "Um... sir when you left Eastern Command called for you they need you to go down there for a couple of days." Breda said. "I guess you'll be home just in time for the kids birthday." Riza smiled. "I guess I will." Roy said walking to the stairs. "You coming to bed?" Roy asked turning to look at her. "Yes." Riza said following him up the stairs. Breda rolled his eyes.

The next morning was hell. Riza was trying to help Roy get ready to leave for the east. Breda couldn't find his uniform. Kain had almost caught on fire last night rolling around on the floor. Travis wet his bed. Ember had a stomach ache. And of course Havoc called and said that his wife was in labor. The perfect way to start a day out. Riza was left in charge of HQ, we'll Roy was gone. Roy hurried out of the house giving everyone a quick kiss, well everyone except for Breda and Kain. Riza sighed as the door shut. "Okay, Travis stop crying and go and take the sheets of the bed. Ember do you think you can eat something?" Riza asked. Travis ran down to his room to get the sheets. Ember shook her head yes.

Kain went out to go and get food for everyone. By the time he got back, Riza had Travis' sheets in the washer. Ember had throw up and was felling better. Breda had found his uniform. Everyone sat down for a quick meal. Ember thought the food tasted great well Travis and Riza didn't like it. Once they where done eating Riza pulled out one of Roy's uniforms. Riza smiled as she put it on. Sure it wasn't like her old uniform but it would do nice. Once she was done she put her hair up and slipped a hat on. Riza yawned as they walked down the road to get to HQ. It was only a mile or 2 walk.

Kain held little Missy in his hands as they made there way onto base. "Wait a minute." the man standing at base said looking at Riza. Riza took her hand and scratched her butt. "Good morning Fuhrer!" the man said saluting. Riza waved him off. "Good job Riza." Kain said with a laughed. "I thought you'd like that." Riza laughed. Breda opened the doors. Everything was busy. "Fuhrer sir, the terrorists have struck again this time the kidnaped a general's son." a man said walking up to Riza. "Sorry, but when Roy get's back you can take it up with him" Riza said taking the hat off.

She yawned and walked up to the Fuhrer's office with Travis and Ember right behind her. Kain and Breda went to there normal daily routines. "Good morning Sciezska." Riza said shutting the office door behind her. The woman turned around. "Okay, maybe not Sciezska." Riza said. It was the woman Jamie. "I don't know who you are but where is Roy?" Jamie asked. "Roy, left this morning." Riza said. The phone rang. "Mustang speaking." Riza said picking up the phone. "Hey Roy, um... some chick like wants to know where you are." Riza said handing the phone to Jaime. Jamie yelled a couple things before she handed the phone back to Riza. "Ember daddy wants to talk to you, and Travis he want's to talk to you when your sister's done." Riza said handing the phone to Ember.

Ember smiled. "Okay I know I love you daddy." Ember said before handing the phone to Travis. "Yes I know I'll be good. I know I promise I won't wet the bed. I love you too." Travis said handing the phone to Riza. "Yes I'll see you when you get home— why do you need us to go out there?" Riza asked. "We'll be late for the reunion and I'll be late for the exams." Riza exclaimed. "No I am not going to put them on a train by them self's!" Riza yelled. "Fine, Ember well go on the train to see you. I'll send Kain to go with her." Riza sighed. She hung up the phone.

"Ember go get uncle Kain." Riza said. "Okay." Ember said running out of the room. "Okay and you are?" Riza asked looking at Jamie. "I'm Jamie Roy's girlfriend." she said with a smile. Riza laughed, "No really who are you?" Riza asked still laughing a little. "I'm Jamie, Roy Mustang's girlfriend." she said. "Okay really it's not as funny the second time." Riza said. "I am!" Jamie yelled. "You can't be because I'm his wife." Riza said. Sure they weren't really married, well not yet anyway. But Roy had told her to tell people that they where. Jamie looked sick. "Oh so your the hoe he had to marry because she went and got pregnant." Jamie said with a knowing smile.

"I'm sorry but I think you're mistaken I think your the hoe." Riza said. Just then the door opened and Kain and Ember came in. "Okay Kain I need you to go to the house and get Ember's suitcase full of cloths and stuff that she needs for at least 5 days." Riza said. "Yes ma'am." Kain said. "Okay momma loves you. Sorry if I'm not there for your birthday. You're going to be with your father and then we're going to a family reunion." Riza said giving her a quick kiss. "Okay, later momma, see ya Travis." Ember said taking Kain's hand as they walked out of the office.

Roy yawned as he listened to the General ramble on about things, that should matter but right now didn't. Riza had called him and told him the Ember was going to be coming and should be there with in a couple hours. "Are you even listing to me Mustang?" the general asked. Roy hadn't herd a word he said. Roy smiled and nodded his head yes. The general sighed. "Is something wrong?" Roy asked. "Yes your stupidity has gotten worse." he said. "Hey." Roy said. "Well guess what?" Roy smiled. "What?" the General asked uninterested. "Riza came back." Roy said with a smile. The general or in other words Riza's grandfather had been worried that she had left.

"Is she well?" he asked. "Yes, she's very well, she has two kids now." Roy said his eyes turning into the gentle father eyes. "So she's married?" he asked. "Well not yet." Roy said. "So who's the lucky father?" he asked. "Um... me." Roy said. "Really that's great, I knew you to would get together the day you got paired together for the Ishbal war." her grandfather kept talk though Roy had stopped listing. "General!" someone yelled running into the room. "Yes?" he asked standing up. "Their are planing on kidnaping another kid." he said. "Who's have you gotten the letter?" the General asked.

"It says the Fuhrer's—" he stared. "WHAT!" Roy yelled grabbing the letter. _Please god, I hope they haven't left yet_ Roy thought picking up the phone. He called Central HQ. "Mustang speaking." Riza said blankly on the other line. Roy tried to sound casual. "Hey honey has Ember left yet?" Roy asked. "Yes her and Kain left an hour ago. Why?" Riza asked. "I just wanted to know when she would be getting here." Roy said. "Okay well I got to go later." Riza said hanging up the phone. "Shit." Roy mumbled. He sat down and started to bang his head on the desk. _Please Furey protect her_ Roy felt like crying. What was going to happen to Ember.

Sure all the children would be returned after paying a ransom, unharmed at that. But what was making him so edgy. Well you never know. What if they stopped here and Ember was the first one to be injured or killed. Roy couldn't think anymore he got up and ran out of the office. He walked down the road to the flower shop that one of his X girlfriends worked at. He walked in and of course she was working. "Well if it isn't Roy." she said in a cocky tone. "I need a dozen red roses." Roy said blankly. "Oh got another date?" she asked. "No." Roy smiled "there for my daughter." Roy said pulling a picture out. "See isn't she the most beautiful thing you ever saw!" Roy yelled.

_God no! I turned into Maes!_ Roy yelled. (That's for you Maes). She looked at the picture and then went to get the flowers. It wasn't long until she gave him the roses and paid for them. He walked down the road, to get to Eastern Train Station. He walked into the Station and sat down on a bench, and waited. _Please be safe Ember_ Roy thought. He would die if anything happened. And not to mention, how hurt Riza and Travis would be. Roy could see the news line. _'Fuhrer's daughter kidnaped and killed'_ Roy shook his head trying not to think about it. _She'll be safe I know she will._

Ember giggled. She was having tons of fun. Everyone was staring at her. Kain smiled weakly. Kain stood up, "I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back okay Ember?" Kain asked. "Yeah." Ember cheered. Kain got up and walked out of the cart and to the next one. Ember sat down kicking her feet. "Hi." a man said walking up to her. "Hello." she said. "What's your name?" he asked. "Ember Mustang." she smiled. He smiled. "Good I was hoping we'd find you." he said garbing her arm. "Uncle Kain!" Ember yelled. "Ember!" he yelled running into the room. "Tell the Fuhrer if he wants her back to pay the ransom." the man said jumping off of the train. "I'm so—" Kain didn't finish what he was going to say.

The train came to a stop. He looked out the window. There was no Ember and the man that had taken her. It wasn't long tell they got the train started again. Kain sat down. He could still here her yelling out for him to save her, but he couldn't. Sure there where a lot more kidnaping's, but hell this was the Fuhrer's daughter. And once they did get the money would they even give her back.

Roy got up when he saw the train stop. He ran over to the train and watched as the people got off like nothing happened. He was happy for the moment, tell he saw Kain get off with out Ember. "Kain where is Ember?" Roy asked. Kain looked up at him with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry Sir! I didn't make it in time!" Kain started to bawl. "Go back to Central tell Edward I need him to come to the east don't you dare tell Riza what happened." Roy said. "Yes sir!" Kain said he left to go and get a ticket. Roy wanted to cry, but he kept the tears back. _I'll pay double if they give her back_ Roy thought walking back to HQ. This was going to be the last kidnaping.

A/N Time

Bet you didn't see that coming. XD. Well I'll update as soon as I can. I love it when Riza scratches her butt to prove she's Roy. XD. Well It's late and I got to sleep, and I got to pee to. Man but I don't want to move. Well I hope you guys liked the chapter. I got to go or I'll wet my self. Later.

-Ember


	6. Don't cry daddy

I'm The Only One

Roy laid down on the General's couch that was in his office. "Shouldn't you tell Riza?" he asked. "No! I can't I don't want to make her worry." Roy said. He felt like such an idiot. Kain had left the minute that Roy left to go back to HQ. Ed should be there by dusk. "You know, you shouldn't mope." the General said standing up and looking out the window. _I can't believe I was so stupid_ Roy thought. _What am I going to do if Riza calls and asks to talk to Ember_.

Roy was going out of his mind, the phone rang. The General picked up the phone and handed it to Roy. "Hello." Roy said hesitantly. "Hey Roy what's up? Kain told me I had to go to the east." it was Ed. "Yeah, the terrorist took Ember I need you to help me." Roy said. "I wish I could but my train got stopped and now I have to stay at this inn." Ed said. "Just look around where you're staying for all we know she could be staying in the room right next to you." Roy said. "Roy you make me wonder sometimes." Ed sighed. "I know I make my self wonder." Roy said.

"I'll look around." Ed said hanging up the phone. Roy laid down once more. The General looked at him, "Roy we'll find her." he said to calm Roy down. "She's a strong kid I know she'll be fine." Roy said putting his arm over his eyes. "I think I'm so worried I just made my self sick." he said. His cheeks where a bright pink. "Maybe you should eat something." the General said. "No I can't eat what if Ember doesn't eat. I couldn't do that." Roy said. The General sighed, _what an ignoramus man, I can't believe Riza feel for such an idiot_.

Ember opened her eyes, the last thing she remembered was getting knocked out. She rubbed her head sitting up. In one corner of the room was a little girl. She had blonde hair that was pulled up into two pig tails. She had green eyes with freckles on her cheeks. She had on a blue dress with a white fuzzy jacket on. Ember had changed from when she had gotten home to get cloths. She had on a black mini-skirt and a red shirt that had a black dog on the front. The one girl looked sad. Ember crawled off the bed and walked over to her. "Hi ya! My name's Ember what's your name?" Ember said.

"Hello I'm Amy." she said with a smile. A man walked into the room. Everything got quite and Ember glared at him. "Your the ass hole who took me!" Ember yelled. "Why yes, yes I am." he said with a smile. Ember glared, if looks could kill the man would have been dead on the floor. "You'll be here tell you parents pay a ransom." he said. "Ignoramus idiot, shove it. My dad will be here and he'll kick your ass into next month bitch!" Ember yelled. "Some talk for a little kid." he said walking to them. Ember quickly took the piece of chalk out of her pocket, she drew a transmutation circle.

"What the hell!" the guy yelled. Ember grabbed hold of the small spear that she made. She ran full speed at the man. He moved out of the way. Ember's spear went strait into the wall. "Shit." she mumbled trying to get the spear out. The man grabbed her and threw her into the wall. It knocked the breath out of her. "Try not to make noise or I might just have to hurt you?" the man said.

Ed walked down the street, he was mad out of his mind. The last Inn he went to wouldn't let him because he was in the military. He walked down the street to find another Inn. This Inn was called the 'Mission Inn'. (that is a real place, because I work there ). He walked in, the thought not to tell them he was in the military. "Well hello there." a woman said. "Hello." Ed said. He walked up to the counter. He got a room. He walked up to his room, throwing his suitcase on the floor he laid down on his bed. He rolled over and laid on his back, he looked up at the roof. "I'll go eat in a minute." he said as he herd his stomach growl.

After a while he got up and walked down the stairs and to the first floor where they sever food. Ed sat down and waited for his food tell he herd a familiar voice. He looked around but didn't see anyone. "Who you looking for boy." a man asked. He was the owner. "Oh no one, I just thought I herd a familiar voice." Ed said. "Well come and drink with us." the man laughed. Ed got up and sat will all the men. A man with dark brown hair and glass in front of his brown eyes came down the stairs. He sat by all the men. "Man have you herd about all the kidnaping's?" a man said. "Yeah." Ed said. "So where are you traveling?" a man asked.

"I have to go to the east." Ed said. "What's so great about the east?" a man asked taking a huge drink of his beer. "My friend had to go there and wanted me to come there." Ed said. "So where do you live?" a drunk man asked. "In central, with my brother and girl friend." Ed said. "Let's, see a picture of this girlfriend of your's!" a man yelled. Ed pulled the picture of Winery, Riza, Ember, and Travis out of his pocket. "Wait a minute that little girl looks like you're daughter Colt." a man said looking at the guy with the glasses. Ed looked at him. "Yeah well this is my girlfriend." Ed said pointing to Winery.

"Who's that cute one?" a man asked pointing to Riza. "That's my friends wife." Ed laughed. "To bad she's taken." a man laughed. Ed ate when the woman brought him his soup. The rest of the night was drinking and joking. When it hit 12, Ed walked up to his room. _Tomorrow I'll get on the first train out of here if I don't have a huge hang-over_ Ed thought laying down.

Ember was tied to a chair so she couldn't use alchemy. Amy sat on the bed crying. "Shut up!" Ember yelled before the man could. "You're worse then my brother." Ember spat. The man sat down on the bed and pushed Amy off the bed making her fall to the ground. Making a loud thump noise. Ed woke up to a loud noise. He shrugged and turned on to his other side and fell asleep again. The next morning Ed woke up to the loud noise of yelling. _Why does that voice sound so familiar? _Ed asked him self. He got out of bed and changed. He opened his door to see the man Colt yelling at someone to shut up. He slammed the door shut and walked down the stairs.

He herd more yelling then it hit him the voice was Ember's! Ed walked to the door and went to open it, it was locked. Ed transmuted the lock. The door opened. On the bed was little Amy and still in the chair was Ember yelling about something. She stopped when she saw Ed. "Uncle Ed!" she cheered. "Shh." Ed said holding his hand up to his mouth. "I'm going to call your dad to come and get you okay, you have to stay here." Ed said. Ember smiled. Ed winked and shut the door. He walked down to the first floor and asked if he could use there phone.

"Mustang speaking." it was the sound of Roy, he sounded dead. "Roy?" Ed asked. "What Fullmetal?" he asked. "I found her, come to the mission inn in Dry Cloud." Ed said hanging up the phone. "Well I'll be leaving to day." Colt said with a sigh. Ed looked at him. "That's to bad we where just getting used to you being here." the owner said. "Wait Mr. Colt I have to ask you something?" Ed said. He turned around and looked at him. "Your under arrest for the kidnaping of Ember Mustang." Ed said with a smile. He pushed Colt into a wall and transmuted the wood around him so he couldn't move.

"Trust me if It was my call I would just have you in prison, but since you messed with the Fuhrer I have know idea what's going to happen to you." Ed said smiling. Ed turned around and went to walk up the stairs. "Make sure he doesn't move." Ed said before walking up the stairs. All the men look at them with hate in there eyes. After a minute Ed came back down with Ember in his arms and holding Amy's hand. Ember smiled. "You get what you deserved bitch." Ember said flicking him off. You could hear the siren's in the distance. It wasn't long until the door swung open Roy ran into the building. "Daddy!" Ember cheered.

Roy ran up to her and hugged her. "Oh baby." Roy said holding her. "You scared me have to death." Roy said. "I missed you daddy." Ember said hugging him around the neck. Roy kissed her cheeks. "With all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right for you to be safe." Roy mumbled under his breath. Roy looked up to the sound of laughing. Roy looked at Colt. Roy glared at him. "Ed take Ember to the car I'll be done in a minute, get someone to take this man back to Central." Roy said walking up to Colt. Ed quickly took Amy and Ember and got everyone to leave. "You just had to go and take my child." Roy said walking up to him. The man laughed a little, "what are you going to do daddy." the man said with a snicker.

Roy lifted his hand and snapped. The man got covered in fire and then it exploded all around him, making him burst into flames. Roy's men came in. "Make sure you get him to Central in the nice's way possible." Roy smiled. Roy got into the passenger seat, next to Ed. It was dark out now. Roy picked Ember up and noticed the blood in her hair and on her face. "Ember." Roy gasped. "I'm okay daddy. I'm not weak." Ember said with a smile. "Just promise daddy you won't do that again." Roy said. "I promise daddy." Ember said laying against his chest to fall asleep. Roy looked over at Ed, "don't worry I won't tell anyone you cried." Ed said. Roy smiled and hugged the little girl closer to him.

A/N Time

How was that for you. I worked hard on this chapter. I worked my but off. I had my friends come over and I was like hey left go and right the chapter at 12, no let's work on the weekends it will be great. I even came in dressed and sober. XD. Me and all my friends kinda have names for who we act like in the story. So I have to watch them to find out what I'm going to write about. It always helps when their sober and dressed. And I always work on the weekends tell 12. XD well hope you liked it later.

-Ember


	7. birthday gifts

I'm The Only One

Ember woke up, the sun light. Her father was fast asleep next to her. Ember got up and walked around the office. She got up on the chair, that was the generals. She rolled the chair over to the window and stared out. The door opened and shut. "Good morning Mustang." the man said, there was a loud noise. The man had placed a stack of papers on the desk. "Still asleep." the man sighed. He walked over to the chair and went to sit down. "Well hello there." the man said picking Ember up. "Hi, are you daddy's friend?" Ember asked she still had some dry blood on her face and in her hair. "Your mother would kill him if she found out what happened." he sighed sitting down.

He placed Ember on his lap. He sighed and picked up the first paper. He read it over and signed it. Ember yawned, and rested her head back. "Do you know my mommy?" Ember asked playing with one of the metals on his jacket. "Yes I know her." he smiled signing another paper. "How?" Ember asked. "She's my granddaughter." he said. "That means you're my great-grandfather?" she asked. "That's right." he laughed. "Shut up." Roy said moving around. He moaned putting his hand in front of his eyes. "Daddy's tired." Ember said. She giggled. Roy rolled off the couch and hit his head on the floor. "God damn it." he mumbled. "You should really stop those bad habits." the General said.

"Yeah, I know." Roy said rolling onto his stomach. He lifted him self up. He walked over to the desk. He was wearing his military pants and a white dress shirt. "Dang. I thought I got all the blood off." he mumbled under his breath. He picked Ember up and placed her on the couch. "Daddy will be right back." Roy said walking out of the office. A minute later he came back with some juice and a cup of water and a rag. "Here you go baby." Roy said handing her the cup. "What is it?" Ember asked. "Apple juice." Roy said putting the rag in the water. She drank some as Roy started to wash the blood off. "I need to give you a bath." Roy sighed. "The girls locker room has a bath tub." the General said. "Good." Roy said, "you can get all clean before daddy meats with the other Generals." Roy smiled picking her up.

He put her on his hip and walked out. The General sighed, _well at least he smiles now_. Roy walked into the girls locker room. "Fuhrer sir." one girl said. Roy opened his eyes he was still asleep almost. "Daddy. Some lady's talking to you." Ember said poking his cheek. Roy opened his eyes. "Yeah, do any of you have some shampoo I could use?" Roy asked, moving Ember from one hip to the other. The women who where in there quickly wrapped towels around them and grabbed the little girl. "Hey. I have to give Ember a bath." Roy said yawning. "It's okay, where is your mommy and daddy?" one woman asked. "You just took my father you dumb bit—." "Ember Elizabeth Mustang!" Roy yelled. "Sorry." she said.

"Don't say sorry to me say it to her don't you say that." Roy said. She turned the woman. "I'm sorry." Ember said. Ember mumbled something under her breath. "What was that?" Roy asked. "I love you so much." Ember said hugging his leg. "I know." Roy said rolling his eyes. Roy picked her up and grabbed the closes shampoo and turned the bath tub on. He helped Ember take her cloths off. He placed her in the water. "Ah shit I forgot your cloths." Roy mumbled. "I'll be right back don't go anywhere." Roy smiled and then ran out of the room. In a minute he came back with some cloths. He started to wash the blood of Ember's face. The woman watched him. "Fuhrer sir, Riza Hawkeye is on the phone for you." a woman said running in with a phone. "Hi honey." Roy smiled as he started to wash Ember's hair.

"How is everything. I tried to call but they said you where gone." Riza said. "Yeah me and Ember went out to eat." Roy said. "Oh really that's not what the board told me. And you need to get that damn woman Jamie out of the house.!" Riza yelled the last part. "Call the cops on her." Roy said rinsing Ember's hair. "Now wash your body." Roy said handing Ember a wash rag. "I all ready tried that, they keep telling me that you're not married and that I should be the one to leave." Riza said. "I'll be home soon once I'm done with my meeting." Roy said he leaned his shoulder up so the phone would hold place. He lifted Ember up and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her. "I'll be home to tuck Travis in, hopefully." Roy said drying Ember's hair.

"That's good, I'll be sure to tell him." Riza said, you could hear the smile in her voice. "See you tonight." Roy said. He sighed as he hung up the phone. "Alright lets get you dressed." Roy smiled. He put a red dress on her with a white bow in the back. "Daddy will you put my hair up." Ember said. "I would but, I don't know how to do that." Roy sighed. A woman pushed Roy out of the way and put Ember's hair up in two pig tails with red and white ribbons. Ember smiled, "how do I look daddy?" Ember asked. "You look like my little angle." Roy said picking her up. "Okay let's get going I want to get home as soon as possible." Roy said walking out of the room. Roy sighed as they got in a car. Ember sat in the passenger seat. Roy drove.

"Where are we going?" Ember asked. "We are going to Southern Headquarters." Roy said. "Oh." Ember said. About an hour later they arrived at HQ. Roy got out of the car, and then got Ember. Roy had changed into his uniform before they had left. "Fuhrer sir." someone said saluting. "At ease." Roy said. Ember held onto Roy's hand. They walked up the steeps and down the hall way. Roy sighed as he opened a door. There where people waiting. "Sorry about that." Roy said. He quickly sat down. He took a couple papers out and a pen, he handed them to Ember. "Go make a picture for your brother." Roy said. Ember sat down and started to draw. "Okay we can start now." Roy said.

The men all started to talk and Roy kinda just sat and listened. "The new recruits have no idea how to use guns." a man said. "Get some one to teach them." Roy said. "Who, no one wants to take the time and do it." a general said. "Wait tell the exams, once Hawkeye passes, she'll teach them." Roy said. "I thought she was dead." a man said. Roy started to laugh, "no she's not dead." he said. "Daddy look what I drew." Ember said holding up a paper. "See that's me, you, mommy, Travis, Missy and Black Hayate!" she said pointing to everyone. "And I drew aunt Winery, uncle Ed, and uncle Al!" she smiled holding up another paper. "Yes you did a good job, why don't you go get daddy some coffee." Roy said patting her head. "Okay!" she cheered running out of the room.

Roy yawned, "can I go home now?" he asked. All the guys sighed, "did you even hear what we where talking about?" a general asked. "Yes, you want to train the new bees." Roy said standing up. "How do we know that she's a good teacher?" a man asked. "Trust me, she's the best." Roy smiled walking out. Ember ran up to him with a glass of coffee. "I did good?" she asked. "You did really good." Roy said taking a sip. Ember held on to one hand as they made there way out. "You ready to go home?" Roy asked. "Yes." Ember smiled. Roy handed her the pictures she made. "Don't want to lose those." Roy said. Ember folded them up and put them in her pocket.

XXX

Riza sighed, Travis was playing with Black Hayate, and Jamie still wouldn't leave. Riza yawned, "what do you want for dinner, Travis?" Riza asked. "Noddles!" he cheered hugging Hayate. Riza smiled. Riza got up and went into the kitchen. It was 5. _I'll start dinner now so maybe Roy and Ember will be home by then_ Riza thought getting a pot out. It took her about and hour to cook everything, they had bread, pasta, and green beans. Riza put everything out on the table. "Time to eat!" she called. Travis and Jamie walked in and sat down.

Roy opened the front down and through the suit cases down. "I'm hungry." Ember said. "If your mom didn't cook anything, I'll get us take out." Roy said with a yawn. They walked into the kitchen. "Roy your home!" Jamie said hugging him. Roy pushed her out of the way and sat down and started to eat. Ember sat down and started to eat too. "Man I'm so hungry." Roy said taking a huge bite of food. "Yeah." Ember said slurping up her noddles. "Man this is so good." Roy said. "Yeah it is." Ember said gulping some milk. "You guys are such pigs!" Riza yelled picking up the plates. "Hey!" Roy and Ember cried. "I thought you said you went out to eat, Roy?" Riza asked. "We did it's just where." Roy couldn't think. "I'm still hungry, because of the long meeting." Ember said grabbing the plate. "Yeah." Roy said.

He grabbed his plate and started to eat. Riza sighed, "mommy will you give me a bath?" Travis asked. "Tomorrow's your birthday right?" Roy asked. "Yeah!" Ember and Travis cheered. Roy smiled why don't you two go get a shower." Roy said. Riza took the kids to go and take a shower. "Roy-baby who is that woman?" Jamie asked sitting down on Roy's lap and playing with some of his hair. "My wife." Roy said. "Your not married, I now I looked it up, you where a long time ago at the age of 18." Jamie said. "That's the woman I was married to then and still am." Roy said standing up. Jamie fell down on her butt. "And you should really leave." Roy said. Jamie looked like she was about to cry. "But you told me that you loved me." she cried. "Well I don't." Roy said walking out side.

He looked in the car and grabbed the gifts. He smiled and walked back into the house. Jamie ran out as quick as she could. Roy shut the door and turned the outside light on. He walked up stairs. "Will you two stop." Riza cried. There where splashing noises and laughing. Roy smiled, "stop messing with you mother or you'll have to wait tell tomorrow to open your gift." Roy said walking in. They stopped splashing. "Hurry mommy we want to get are gifts." Travis said. Riza sighed, "Roy help me." she said. Roy got on his knees and started to wash Travis' hair. Riza washed Ember's. Roy took Travis out once he was done rising the soap out. Roy helped Travis get his pajamas on. Roy picked up his comb and started to brush Travis hair. Ember was already done with Roy finished brushing Travis' hair.

"Can we open them now?" Ember asked. Roy smiled, "yes." he said. They all walked into the living room. Roy sat down on the couch, Ember sat on one side and Travis on the other side. Riza sat down next to Ember. "Okay here you go Travis." Roy said handing him a blue package. "And for Ember." Roy said handing her the red one. Travis smiled at the little toy. It was a bunny. "I'm going to name you... Fluffy!" Travis cried hugging the bunny. Travis hugged Roy and then he went and sat on the living room floor to play with his new toy. "Gloves?" Ember asked. "You didn't." Riza said. Roy smiled. "This is so gay." Ember said. "Look at the front." Roy said. Ember looked at the transmutation mark.

"How does it work?" Ember asked putting them on. "Come on." Roy said. Roy walked over to the fire place. "Point you hand at the fire place then snap your fingers." Roy said moving. Ember smiled and snapped her fingers, a flame came out at the fire as lit. "See." Roy smiled. "That's so cool." Ember said, she hugged her dad and gave him a kiss. Roy smiled and patted her head. Roy sat down next to Riza and wrapped his arm around her waist. Ember and Travis played. "Ember, I got you something." Travis said. "Really?" Ember asked. Travis shook his head yes. "I'll go get it." Riza smiled getting up.

A minute later Riza came back with something wrapped up in white paper. Riza gave it to Travis, and he gave it to Ember. Ember opened it, it was a book on Alchemy. "Thank you." Ember said hugging Travis. "What did you get them Riza?" Roy asked leaning back in the couch. "Well I got Travis a stuffed cat, and I got Ember a father." Riza said leaning up against him. Roy smiled and wrapped his arm around Riza. Travis fell asleep playing with his new stuffed animals. Black Hayate and Missy where asleep in Black Hayate's bed. (Wink, wink) Ember was still up reading her new book. "I'll go put Travis to bed." Roy said standing up. He picked Travis up and made his way up the stairs.

"Mommy, what are we doing tomorrow?" Ember asked marking her place in the book. "Tomorrow we are going to be leaving to go to the Mustang family reunion." Riza said. "What's that?" Ember asked. "We're going to visit your dad's family." Riza said with a smile. "Will you tuck me in?" Ember asked with a yawn. Riza smiled and picked Ember up. Riza walked up the stairs at to Ember's room which now had a sign that said Ember on it. Riza opened the door and tucked her in. "Night baby." Riza said turning the light off. She shut the door and walked down the hall to get to her room. Riza opened the door to Roy's room. Roy was already in the shower. Riza smiled and grabbed her cloths. She opened the bathroom door and walked in.

Roy was washing his hair. "Mind if join you." Riza said. Roy's eyes widened and looked at Riza. "Ah... no I don't mind." he said quickly. Riza smirked at the blush that made its way across his face. Riza took her cloths off and got in the shower. "What's wrong. If I do remember right you always wanted to take a shower with me." Riza smiled. Roy looked at her and then shut his eyes. "I thought you told Havoc, 'I'm going to take advantage of her'" Riza laughed. "That's when I was a kid." Roy said. Riza smiled and grabbed her shampoo. "If you ask me I think you still are a kid." she said with a laugh. Roy laughed, getting out of the shower and changing. He left the bathroom. _PANSY!_ Roy yelled at him self as he laid down on the bed. Riza got out and changed. Roy was almost asleep. Riza laid down right next to him. "Tomorrow we're going to the reunion, right?" Riza asked. "Yeah." Roy said. Riza laid her head on his chest and fell asleep.

A/N Time

That was really long. -sigh- I'm so bored and hungry. I worked hard on this chapter so you guys better like it. Well I got to go and sleep. Night.

-Ember


	8. Will you be mine?

I'm The Only One

"Roy hurry, get up." Riza said. "What?" Roy asked. "We have to get going or we'll be late." Riza said. "Mom it's early." Travis said. "Yeah it's our birthday what's the big idea?" Ember asked. "Well if we get there in time you grandparents might get you a birthday present." Riza said. "Wake up Roy." Riza said. "Give me another hour." Roy said. Riza rolled her eyes, she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a pot. She filled it with ice cold water. She smiled and walked up the stairs. "Roy please wake up." Riza said. He didn't move. "I tried to worn you." Riza said with a sigh. She lifted the pot over her head and pored it all over Roy. "Holy shit!" Roy yelled sitting up.

Ember started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Roy asked hugging Ember. "See now your wet too." Roy said. "You suck." Ember said. "Alright. Everyone get dressed we have to get going or we'll be late." Riza said. She started to pack the cloths. "Hurry go and change!" Riza yelled. Ember and Travis ran to their rooms to change. Roy got up and started to change. Riza was wearing a long sleeved dark red shirt with a black skirt. Over the shirt she put on a black vest. Roy changed into a red dress shirt and black pants. He grabbed a black jacket. Ember came back in with Travis. "We need your help." Ember said. "I got Travis you get Ember." Roy said. He picked Travis up and made there way to Travis' room. "Okay lets see." Roy said looking through his cloths. Roy put some cloths in a suit case.

Roy put a red dress shirt on, and some black pants on him. Roy tucked the shirt into Travis' pants. "Let's get a jacket on you." Roy said with a smile. He put the jacket on him and got a scarf out. It was tan. "See daddy has one to." Roy said he pointed to the scarf around his neck. "Okay lets see some socks, underwear, shirts, jackets, pants." Roy named off the things as he put it in the suit case. "Okay ready to go kiddo?" Roy asked with a smile. "Yeah!" Travis smiled. "So my little guy turned 6 today?" Roy asked picking up the suit case. "Yeah." Travis said. They walked out of the room. Riza and Ember walked out of Ember's room with a suit case. Ember was dressed just like Riza. They grabbed the suit case and the dogs and made their way to the car. Roy put the suit cases in the back. Riza sat down in the passenger seat. Roy buckled Travis and Ember in the seats. Missy sat down on Ember's lap. And Black Hayate sat on Riza's. Travis played with his new toy.

Roy smiled as he started to car. "Time to get going." Roy said pulling out of the drive way. They drove down the road. Riza looked back to check on the kids. She smiled. They where leaning on each other, and where fast asleep. "Look." Riza said. Roy looked in the rear-view-miorro. He smiled. "We did something great." Roy said taking Riza's hand. "I guess." Riza smiled. Roy took a turn, "we should be there by noon, because you woke my up to early." Roy said with a sigh. "It was your fault, you wouldn't wake up." Riza said. "Is everything my fault?" Roy asked. "Well mostly." Riza said in a cocky tone. Roy rolled his eyes. "I have an idea." he said. "What?" Riza asked. "Halloween is coming right, well I get Ember, you get Travis and who ever gets the most candy wins." Roy said with a smile.

"Your on." Riza said with a smile. "Fine." Roy said. Riza looked away and Roy stared at the road. "You are such a dick." Riza said. "Your such a bitch." Roy said. The rest of the ride was quite. Around 11 Ember woke up. "I'm hungry momma." Ember said. "We'll be there soon." Riza said. Travis woke up. "I have to go pee momma." he said. "We'll be there soon." Riza said. Roy mimicked her as he drove. "Stop that." Riza hissed. "Stop that." Roy said. Riza growled. "Look at me I'm Riza Hawkeye." Roy said, he smiled and put his hands out in front of him "oh.. I just love my nails." He said. "I don't do that." Riza hissed. "I don't do that." Roy said. "Stop!" Riza yelled. "Kiss my fat ass." Roy said. "That's it." Riza said hitting him. His head hit the wheel and the horn honked. "That f-ing hurt." Roy said.

Riza laughed. Roy stopped the car and pushed Riza out. He took off down the road. "Roy!" she yelled. She ran after the car. "Should we stop?" Travis asked. "No she needs to lose the weight." Roy said with a smile. Riza kept running after the car. Roy stopped the car. Riza opened the door and sat down. Roy smiled and started to drive. "You suck." Riza said. Her face was red form running. "You blow." Roy said with a smirk. Riza rolled her eyes. It was 11:45 when they pulled up to the house. "It's just like your house daddy." Ember said crawling out of the car. Travis got out right after her. "This is going to be fun!" Ember said. "Lots fun!" Travis said with a huge smile. Riza got hers, and Travis' suit case out. Roy got Ember's and his own. Riza pushed Roy down with her hips. "That was a cheap shot." Roy said putting his bags down. Riza dropped her's and took off running.

"Come on and fight like a man." Roy said tackling her in the snow. "Get daddy! Charge!" Ember yelled. Ember and Travis jumped on Roy. He fell on his face. Ember was pulling his hair and Travis was hitting his back with his small fists. Riza got up and cheered. "We win!" she said with a smile jumping in the air. Missy ran round Roy's feet once he stud up. In one hand was Ember and in the other was Travis. "Help us mommy!" Travis said. "Oh no!" Riza cried running away. Roy smiled. "Lets get mommy." Roy said. The three took off after her. "Hey that's no fair." Riza said running around the car. Ember and Travis ran around on side of the car. Roy slid on the front of the car and stopped right in front of Riza. "We win." Roy said with a smile. "Alright but just this once." Riza bent down and got some snow and hit Roy in the face.

Roy glared at her and picked one up some snow and throw it at Ember. "Hey!" she yelled she picked some snow up and throw it at Travis. They all laughed. "Are you having fun?" a man asked walking out of the house. They all stopped and Ember picked up some snow and throw it at him. He brought his hand out of his pocket and snapped. The ice ball melted. The man throw a snow ball at Ember. Ember did the same thing. "Ha, ha." she smiled. She blew a kiss and winked. "Who's he daddy?" Travis asked. "That's your grandfather." Roy said with a smile. Ember ran up to him and hugged his leg. "Did you know it's my birthday today?" Ember asked. "It's mine too!" Travis said hugging his leg. Roy picked up two backs and Riza got the other two.

The man looked at Roy. "I thought you where just coming?" he asked. "Well I forgot to tell you about the whole having kids thing." Roy laughed. "Good thing we have extra rooms." the man said. They walked in side. "I smell cookies." Ember said. "Daddy, I have to go tinkle." Travis said holding him self. "Okay come on." Roy said grabbing his hand. "My goodness Riza Hawkeye?" the man asked. "Yeah." Riza said. "I haven't seen you since you graduated from the academy." he said. "Thanks just make me feel old." Riza laughed. "So your my grandpa right?" Ember asked. "Yes." he said. "So where the hell is my birthday present?" Ember asked. "What did I tell you?" Riza said. "Not to say bad words or else you'll take away my gloves." Ember sighed.

"Very good." Riza said. "Damn that kid takes a piss for like 5 minutes." Roy said. Travis was holding onto his pant leg. Riza rolled her eyes. "Okay let's get you in some rooms, you two." he said pointing to Roy and Riza, "will stay in Roy's old room. And you two will stay in the spare room next to it." he said. "Alright come on I'm ready for some sleep." Roy said. "Heck yes." Ember said. Riza smiled walking up the stairs. Riza put Ember and Travis' bags on the floor in the room. There where two beds and two dressers. "You put your stuff away Ember." Roy said. She sighed and started to put her cloths in the dresser. Travis had already started. "You try and get some sleep we'll wake you up later." Riza said shutting the door. Roy opened the door next to theirs.

He set the bags down and started to put the cloths away. "Are you okay?" Riza asked. Roy looked at her. "I'll be fine." Roy said. Riza sat down on the bed. "What are these?" Roy asked pulling out Riza's underwear. "Roy!" Riza yelled. "You don't wear granny panties yet?" he asked. "And what you stopped wearing boxers?" Riza asked grabbing her underwear. "Actually I still wear boxers." Roy said pulling out a pair of his boxers. They had little puppies on them. Riza laughed. "Hey there better then Havoc's ducks." Roy said folding the underwear and putting them in the dresser. "Wow! Riza your a D cup?" Roy asked holding up a black bra. "Yes I am." Riza said taking the bra and put it in the dresser.

"Are you blushing?" Roy asked. "No!" Riza said. "Yes you are." Roy said with a laugh. "Why don't we go to sleep." Riza said shutting the dresser door. "Fine with me." Roy said. They laid down. "Roy are you okay with being here?" Riza asked. "What do you mean?" Roy asked playing dumb. "Roy... I know that you and Maes lived here." Riza said sitting up. "So what of it." Roy said turning away from her. "Roy if we're going to have a relationship you need to tell me what's bothering you." Riza said. "Okay it does feel weird being here with out him, I mean we lived together since we where 5." Roy said, he turned over and looked at Riza. Riza smiled gentle she gave him a kiss.

"Tell you the truth it feels weird being here with out him too." Riza said with a small smile. "We where always together just us 3. We always did everything together." Riza said. "To bad he won't be here." Roy said. "For what?" Riza asked. "To see us get married." Roy said. "Well if you say yes." Roy said pulling out a small box. He opened it and in side was a gold band with a ruby in it. Riza smiled. "You know what my answer is." she laughed, he put the ring back in his pocket. "Roy don't be a jack ass." Riza said with a laugh. He laughed and put the ring on her. "Good night Mrs. Mustang." Roy said with a playful smile. "Night Mr. Mustang." Riza said.

A/N Time.

Yeah I'm drinking Mountain Dew and it looks like pee, so my brother is laughing at me. Man I'm so mad. I get this story and my story I Hate Vacations mixed up. ;. My dad is so mean he won't take me to get my hair cut. I'm pissed about that. And my mom yelled at me for having my music playing. -sigh- I'm just getting to trouble. XD. Well I'll update soon. Later

-Ember


	9. You lied to me!

I'm The Only One

Ember and Travis opened the door. "Are you sure we won't get in trouble." Travis said. "We won't." Ember hissed. She walked out the door and down the hall. They had to pass the room that there parents where in. "Come on Travis how are you going to get a girlfriend if your such a pansy." Ember said. Travis took a deep breath and walked right behind Ember. They walked past the room where Roy and Riza were as quietly as they could. Once they pasted it, they made they're way down the stairs. Their grandfather was at the front door talking to someone. He invited them into the house. "Oh Roy has a child." a man said. There grandfather said something. The man and the woman made there way to the stairs. Ember looked around tell she saw and air vent. "Hurry up." she whispered pushing Travis into the air vent.

She climbed in after him. They stopped at Roy and Riza's room. "Shit where done for." Ember said. "What do you mean you said we wouldn't get in trouble." Travis started to cry. "Shut up." Ember hissed. Riza and Roy walked out and talked. Riza turned and opened the door to their room. "Roy where are the kids?" Riza asked. "What do you— Ember!" Roy yelled. "I can explain daddy!" Ember said, getting out of the air vent. Roy put his hands on his hips. "Oh really?" he asked. Ember and Travis where covered in dust. "Travis made me." Ember said. Travis was crying his eyes out. "Stop being a baby and fight like a man!" Ember yelled, punching him. Roy sighed. "Ember." he said. "I love you daddy." Ember said. "I might send you home." Roy said.

Ember smirked. "Okay you do that and I'll tell mommy what really happened when we went to the east." she smiled. "What really happened?" Riza asked. "Um... Ember met her great-grandfather." Roy said. Ember smiled. "Ember is that so?" Riza asked. "Yeah and dad got a striper." Ember said. Riza's eyes widened and she looked at Roy. "You can't be serious you actually believe her." Roy said. "Well if you tell me what happens then I might not." Riza said. "I'll tell you later." Roy said. "No, Roy you tell me now." Riza said. "Uh... Ember... well she... uh... got... you know." Roy said scratching the back of his neck. "No I don't know." Riza said. "Well she gotkidnapped." Roy said and looked away.

"She what?" Riza asked. "She got kidnaped." Roy said looking down. "I didn't call you because I didn't want you to worry." Roy said quickly. "Ember is this true?" Riza asked. "Yeah... uncle Ed found me... and then daddy cried." Ember said. "I did not cry." Roy said. "Yeah you did, uncle Ed said he wouldn't tell I never said I wouldn't." Ember said blowing a kiss. "I thought you where asleep." Roy said. "Nope." Ember smiled. Riza ran over and picked Ember up. "Oh my baby." Riza said hugging her. "I'm okay mommy. Daddy fried the bad guy." Ember said. Riza put Ember down. "You! You lied to me!" Riza yelled smacking him across the face. Riza turned and walked out the door. Roy sighed, _I get her back and then I lose her_.

"Ember, Travis go take a shower." Roy said walking past them. "Yes sir." Ember said she looked down, and grabbed her brother's hand. Roy opened the front door and walked out side. He walked over to the car. Riza was leaning against the car. She had the ring in her hand. "How could I be so stupid." Riza said with a sniffle. "He doesn't care about us." Riza said. "I do care." Roy said sitting down. Riza turned away. "Riza I'm sorry." Roy said. "No your not, you don't even care." Riza said looking at him. She had tears rolling down the side of her face. Cars started to pull into the drive way.

"You're wrong. Sure I've made you cry. But you've made me cry too." Roy said. "Yeah right." Riza said. "I did, when you left I cried, when Ed told me you had kids I cried, and back there I almost cried again." Roy said. "Why would you cry over me you could have any woman in Central." Riza said. "Because you're the only one I'll ever love." Roy said kissing her. "Why didn't you tell me about Ember?" Riza asked. "Because, I wouldn't eat, I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep." Roy said. "And I didn't want that to happen to you." Roy said hugging her. Riza smiled and kissed him. "Now." Roy said standing up, he put his hand down. "Is Mrs. Mustang ready to go to the reunion?" Roy asked with a smile.

Riza took his hand. He helped her up. They walked into the house. "Damn it all!" Ember yelled running away from all the women. "Roy you daughter is just to cute." a woman said walking up to him. She had dark black hair and bright blue eyes. "I guess so." Roy said. He picked Ember up who was still running. He picked Travis up and started to walk up the stairs. "You guys need a bath." Roy said. "Mom... I don't want a bath, help!" Ember yelled. "Your just fine." Riza said with a smile. Travis started to cry. "Stop crying!" Ember yelled. Travis stopped and sniffled. Roy sighed.

"Your to much like me, Ember." Roy said. Everyone laughed. Roy yelled. They all looked up. Ember running down the stairs. Roy walked out of the bathroom soak and wet. "And that's how you wake up a pig." Ember said hugging her mom's leg. "It helps if the pig is asleep." Riza said picking her up. She gave Roy, Ember, who started to yelled. "Ember. I will send you home." Riza said. Ember stopped, "much better." Riza said with a smile. Ember mumbled something under her breath. "What Ember?" Riza asked. "You herd me." Ember said. Riza smiled. "Your right I did." Riza said. She took the glovesout of her pokets. "I told you what I would do if you acted up." Riza said. "And you do another bad thing and I'll take away your book too." Riza said. She put the gloves in her pocket.

Roy walked up the stairs. "Man mommy's are mean." Ember said. Roy placed the two in the bath tub once it was done filling up with water. "You just had to go and get dirty." Roy sighed. He started to wash Travis' hair. He rinsed his hair and helped dry him off. Roy helped Travis change into tan pants and a purple shirt. He started to wash Ember's hair once Travis left. "Now, Ember please try not to make a fool of your self." Roy said rinsing the water out of her hair. "I'll try." Ember laughed. Roy rolled his eyes and helped her change into a black pair of boy pants and a red shirt. Roy started to brush her hair. Ember got a band aid out of the cabinet. She smiled putting it over her nose. "Do I look like a guy?" Ember asked with a smile. Roy put her hair up in a high pig tail. He smiled opening the door. Ember walked down the stairs in a little dance. Roy sighed walking behind her, he stuffed his hands into his pocket.

Everyone was sitting in the living room. Everyone was talking to Riza and holding Travis. "Daddy, pick me up." Ember said reaching her hands up. Roy picked her up and placed her on one hip. He walked in and sat down next to Riza. He placed Ember on his lap. Travis got up and sat down on Riza's lap. "So I bet you guys can't wait to get home, and go to school." Roy said with a smile. "No way in hell." Ember said shaking her head. Riza smacked her forehead. "Ember." Riza hissed. "I mean no way in heck." she said with a toothy grin. Riza smiled. Travis reached his hand over like he was stretching, and hit Ember. "I'm sorry." Travis said with a smile.

Ember stood up and jumped on Travis. He fell off Riza lap, with Ember on top of him. She spit in his face, got up and kicked him in the nuts. "Dumb ass." she said sticking her tongue out. Roy and Riza sighed. Roy picked up Travis and got a tissue and started to wipe the spit off his face. Riza picked Ember up. "Now, young lady I told you to behave." Riza said sternly. "He started it." Ember said. "He may have started it but two wrongs don't make it right." Riza said. "But—." she tried to say something. "Listen to your mother." Roy said. Ember mumbled something under her breath.

"I herd that." Roy said. Travis got up and sat on Roy's sisters lap. Ember glared and sat on Roy's lap. Travis glared back. "Daddy loves me more." Ember said. "Mommy loves me more." Travis said. Ember put her hand on her chest and laughed. Roy smacked his forehead. There was a loud noise, and a squeal. "Now how is every body?" a woman asked walking into the room. He had on a long skirt that was blue, and a shirt that was black. Roy sighed. "Aw... look at the little boy, who had a baby?" she asked hugging Travis. "Daddy help me!" he cried. Roy got up and took Travis from her. "She scares me." he whispered in Roy's ear. Roy nodded his head. She glared at Roy, "what are you doing here?" she hissed.

"It's a family reunion, I was invited." Roy said. Travis hid his face in Roy's chest. "What you knocked up a woman and she didn't want the kid?" the woman asked with a laugh. Riza stood up and pushed Roy, "I'm not just some woman!" Riza yelled. "Mommy's mad." Ember said sitting down. "Who do you think you are?" the woman asked. "I know who I am!" Riza yelled. Roy sighed, "stop." he said. Riza looked at him, and then turned away. "Aw... you got her trained." she said. "Shut up, Alex!" Roy yelled, "you know nothing, she's my wife and they're my children." Roy said annoyed. Alex glared at him, "you shouldn't even be able to keep them for what you did." she hissed.

Riza smacked her. Her eyes widened, "you shut up, you weren't there." Riza said. Alex went to say something. "Roy, Alex no more!" Roy's father yelled. The two turned away. "What this?" Ember asked picking up a glass bird. "Ember put that down." Roy said. "Why?" Ember asked. "Ember Elizabeth Mustang." Roy said. Ember sighed and put it down. "Okay how about we eat!" Roy's little sister, Mary, said standing up. She had short black hair that came to her shoulders. She was wearing a simple red Christmas dress. "Yes, lets." Roy's father said. They all walked to the dinning room. Ember sat in front of Travis. Riza sat by Travis and Roy's father. Roy sat next to Ember and his younger sister.

Dinner was quite, light talk. "Daddy will you take me to get my hair cut tomorrow?" Ember asked. "Sure." Roy said. "Daddy, will you take me too?" Travis asked. "Sure." Roy said again. After dinner, Riza and Mary did the dishes. "Come on stop it." Roy said. Ember and Travis where fighting. Roy sighed. Everyone laughed when Ember tripped Travis. "Daddy." Travis started to cry. "Fag pansy." Ember said. "Ember." Roy said. He picked up Travis. "What's wrong?" Roy asked in a fatherly tone. "I hurt my head." Travis said. Roy kissed Travis' forehead. "Come on it's way past your bedtime." Roy said. He picked Travis up and had to drag Ember behind him.

Roy dropped Travis on his bed and then picked up Ember and throw her on her bed. "Night, tomorrow I take you to get your hair cut." Roy said walking to the door. "Night daddy." Ember said. "I love you." they both said. "Love you too." Roy said leaving the door cracked open. He sighed walking down the stairs.

A/N Time.

Sorry that was so short. I can't think of anything. I'll update as soon as I can. Later.

-Ember


	10. Please read!

Hi Everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I just don't think I can finish this story. If anyone would like to keep this story going just E-mail me. Well, sorry about this buy.


	11. Goodbye!

**Hello all! I have decided to give up on writing my FMA fanfics. This one in paticular I had someone ask if they could adopt it so they could finish th story. If you wish to read it, the authors name is Shanator and this is the URL for their profile. .net/u/1715758/Shanator  
**


End file.
